


Live On The Air

by thilia



Series: Live On The Air [1]
Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Infidelity, Love Triangles, M/M, Sexual Fantasy, Threesome - M/M/M, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-24
Updated: 2012-10-21
Packaged: 2017-11-15 00:04:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 32,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/520920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thilia/pseuds/thilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During Nick’s first week on the Breakfast show, Harry has conflicting feelings, Nick decides to give in to temptation and be a little naughty, and Louis’ jealousy peaks. Do they manage to find a way to satisfy all three of them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what this is... lol. Obviously based on the phone conversation between Harry and Nick on Nick's show this morning, and especially that little comment he made at the end of the show. Hope you enjoy. <3

It was 6 o'clock in the morning when Harry became vaguely aware of a sound somewhere not too far away. It was repetitive and annoying, but burying his face further in Louis's neck made the problem go away. Now all he could hear was Louis's soft snoring. Which was an oddly calming sound that Harry had got used to and grown to love in the past couple of years.

He sighed contentedly as he breathed in his boyfriend's scent, rubbing the tip of his nose against Louis's neck and smiling when the other boy wrapped an arm around him and pressed his lips to Harry's cheek. 

They lay there like that for a moment, and Harry felt himself dozing back off until…

"Harry. Harry. HARRY."

Harry jerked awake again and blinked. "Huh, wha?"

"Would you turn off that bloody alarm?"

Harry opened his eyes and frowned, looking around in confusion, then realized that the sound he'd been hearing was his alarm clock. "Oh," he murmured, reaching over to turn it off. He rolled back into Louis's arms a moment later, planning on going back to sleep. But Louis had other ideas.

"Why do you set your alarm for 6 am when we don't have to get up till about 9?" Louis wanted to know. 

Harry cracked an eye open and looked up at him. "Dunno… I forgot to turn it off last night?"

He paused and thought for a moment, then remembered. "Oh, Nick's show. Nick's show starts today and I promised I was gonna listen to it a little, and he said he'd call me or something."

He stifled a yawn and gave Louis a sleepy smile – but the other boy wasn't returning it. In fact, Louis didn't look entirely happy. "You get up in the middle of the night for that ars– _him_?" He stopped himself from calling Nick an arsehole at the last moment, but Harry still scowled at him. 

"Yes," he replied simply. "It's what you do for friends, right?"

Louis kept frowning, but finally rolled his eyes. "I guess. You never get up early for me, though," he added then, pouting. 

Harry raised a brow at him. "Oh really? Do I need to remind you of that time when you came home drunk at 5 am and woke me up because you were horny? Or that other time when you–"

"Okay, okay, point taken," Louis sighed, wrapping his arms around him again and pulling him close, giving him an apologetic nuzzle. "I was joking. But… so you're gonna talk to him later?"

"Yeah," Harry murmured, brushing his lips over Louis's throat, sucking lightly on his Adam's apple. "He wants to talk to one on us every day of the week, and I'm first."

At that, Louis groaned. "I'm gonna have to talk to him?"

" _Yes_ ," Harry said, looking up at him. "And you'll behave. If you don't want to do it for yourself or the band, do it for me. You could make a bit of an effort anyway – you know he's my friend and you two should get along."

Louis sighed. He didn't look pleased. "How am I supposed to get along with someone who keeps flirting with you and clearly wants you?"

Harry snorted and rolled his eyes. "He doesn't want me."

"Yes, Harry," Louis said, looking a little more serious now. "He does want you. Maybe you can't see it, but it's fairly obvious to me and everyone else. He's obsessed with you."

Harry was amused and looked at Louis adoringly – his jealousy was endearing. Annoying sometimes, yes, but mostly endearing. "Obsessed, huh?"

" _Yes_ ," Louis answered, giving him a look when he realized that Harry didn't take him seriously. "During that interview the other day, he kept staring at you, and I swear he did most of it to piss me off."

Harry just smiled. "You're cute."

"Shut up," Louis muttered, pulling away – but Harry didn't let him get too far. Instead, he pinned Louis to the bed, gave him another wide smile and leaned in to kiss him. 

Louis struggled for a second or two, but it didn't take long before he gave in and kissed him back, his arms coming up to wrap around him. "Mmm."

Harry took his time, deepening the kiss slowly and sliding his hands up Louis's arms and shoulders before holding his neck between his hands and cupping the back of his neck as he tilted his head and slipped his tongue into Louis's mouth. Louis made a soft little sound and arched up, returning the kiss eagerly, his cock slowly waking up as well. 

The kiss grew in heat and passion; they made out like horny teenagers for what could've been minutes or hours, and they both started grinding their hips against each other slowly, their breaths quickening. A shaky gasp escaped Louis when Harry broke the kiss and trailed his lips down his neck, pressing them against his throat and sucking on it. 

"Harryyy," Louis moaned, sinking his fingers into Harry's curls and tugging lightly, a hint of desperation and need in his voice. Harry smiled against his skin and bit him lightly, just the way Louis liked it, and proceeded to brush his lips over the other boy's collarbones and chest. 

And that was when Harry's phone went off. 

Louis groaned. "Is that him? Are you serious? _Now_?"

Harry gave him a sheepish grin and shrugged, trailing his fingers down Louis's neck. "I'm sorry?"

A little reluctantly, he rolled off Louis and reached for his phone, sitting up as he picked up. "Hello?"

"Morning Harry! You're actually up?" Nick's voice sounded in his ear, and Harry grinned. 

"Of course I'm up. I told you I'd be, didn't I?"

"True, but still. I'm surprised _he_ didn't keep you from answering the phone." 

Harry immediately knew Nick was referring to Louis and glanced over at him. "Nah, it's fine. So how's the show going?"

"So you haven't been listening?" Nick asked accusingly, and Harry bit his lip. 

"Nope, sorry. Just woke up a little while ago – I'll listen to the rest of it, though, promise."

"Good," Nick said. "Right, well, the song is almost over, so I'll take your call in a few minutes. Do you mind waiting?"

Harry shook his head. "Nope, I'm fine. You go do what you do best."

He heard Nick chuckle on the other end of the line, then heard a click, and he was in the waiting line, hearing what Nick was saying on the radio in the meantime. He looked over at Louis and laughed a little when he saw him pouting. Yes – his jealousy was definitely adorable. 

"Are you gonna ignore me for the rest of the morning or what?" he asked after a moment, watching Louis, who was naked, had his arms folded over his chest and was pouting up at the ceiling. At his question, he glanced over at him and shrugged. 

"Oh, come on, boobear," Harry murmured, moving closer to him and brushing a kiss over his shoulder. "I'm sure this won't take long – once I'm on the air, I'll probably be done in five minutes."

Louis kept pouting, and Harry rolled his eyes. He slid his hand into Louis's hair and stroked it gently, smiling when the corners of the other boy's mouth hitched up a little as he was obviously enjoying the petting. Harry leaned back against the pillow, pulling the sheets up to his chin as he settled back and listened to what Nick had to say. He knew he'd be picked up in a moment, so he cleared his throat and got ready.

When Nick started talking to him, Harry managed to focus. He was still tired, and was pretty sure that was obvious to anyone listening in, but Nick made it easy for him and asked him relatively manageable yet still somewhat confusing questions. But he was doing fine. 

At least until he looked over at Louis when Nick asked him what he thought of the show, and he saw that Louis was touching himself. The wanker was _wanking_ while he was live on the air, his hand moving slowly up and down on his cock, his eyes closed, his lips slightly parted, looking like a fucking _God_. Harry's tongue darted out to wet his suddenly dry lips, and he swallowed hard as he kept his eyes fixed on Louis's hand. He remembered that Nick was still talking to him, expecting an answer, but had no idea what he was talking about, so he asked, "What show?" and then felt silly when he realized that Nick was talking about _his_ show. Duh. What else?

He continued talking to Nick, but found it impossible to look away from Louis who was now stroking himself faster and panting a little. After a moment, he turned his head and locked eyes with Harry, a small smirk on his lips, fully aware that he was distracting Harry. 

Harry narrowed his eyes at him, but then reached over and batted Louis's hand away, replacing it with his own. He managed to tear his eyes off Louis's incredible body and cock, and kept stroking it slowly while keeping up his conversation with Nick. This was better – this was easier. 

Nick asked him about their upcoming tour when Louis suddenly tugged Harry's hand off his cock and moved closer to him, pressing his erection against the side of Harry's thigh. And then he started kissing his neck, knowing very well that it was one of the most sensitive areas of Harry's body, and that this would be a far worse distraction than anything he'd done so far. 

"Uhh," Harry replied to Nick's question, and wasn't sure how, but somehow, he managed to remember the dates and places of their tour. 

"I'm gonna have to find a new friend," Nick said then, to which Louis murmured, "Yes," into Harry's ear, obviously hearing part of what Nick was saying. Harry slid his hand into Louis's hair and tugged on it, giving him a stern look as he answered Nick. 

Louis just gave him an innocent smile, and then rested his head on Harry's shoulder, not doing anything else, which Harry was very grateful for. For a little while, Louis left him alone, but soon, his hand slid up Harry's stomach and he started stroking his chest. 

Fortunately, Nick chose that moment to talk about him making Harry famous with his appearance on his show, and Louis stopped, lifting his head and frowning. "He's such an obnoxious arsehole," he mouthed. "Why are you even friends?"

Harry found himself laughing and stuck his tongue out at Louis, playing with his hair some more as he went along with Nick's joke. Then, Nick wanted to know which member they should call the next day, and Harry thought. 

"Me," Louis whispered. "I want to get this over with as soon as possible – suggest me."

Harry smiled. "I think Liam will be awake," he said to Nick, smirking when Louis looked mildly annoyed. Then he was poked in the side and almost yelped – and since he didn't want this to escalate, Harry suggested Louis next. Then he grabbed Louis's hand and held it, raising an eyebrow warningly at him to make sure he wouldn't do anything else for the remainder of his conversation with Nick. 

But just as he was about to come up with an order for Nick to call the other boys in, Louis brought his hand to his mouth and started kissing his fingers. Harry's eyes fluttered. "Uhhh," he murmured, eyes widening a little when Louis sucked one of his fingers into his mouth. 

Now _that_ was _evil_. 

"Do you know their names?" Nick teased, and Harry pulled his hand back, frowning disapprovingly at Louis, who just let out a laugh, clearly amused. 

Harry rolled onto his side then, deciding to shut Louis out completely for the remainder of the interview. He talked to Nick about what would happen if the album didn't go very well, gulping when Louis decided to keep being insistent and distracting, and pressed his whole body against Harry's back. His cock was trapped between his arse cheeks now, and Harry licked his lips. He would _so_ get Louis for this later. Seriously, this was mean. 

He got his chance for payback a moment later, when Nick suggested he come work for him if the album flopped, and Harry answered, "That would be great!"

He heard Louis's sharp intake of breath, and a moment later, his ass was smacked with Louis's bare hand. Harry bit his lip hard to keep himself from making a small sound of pleasure, and rolled back onto his back, looking up at Louis intently. 

And then – thank _God_ or whoever else was up there – Nick decided to play Live While We're Young, and Harry couldn't have been more grateful for the break. He needed to have a serious word with Louis right now, so these few minutes were more than welcome. 

He introduced the single, rolling his eyes when Nick's finger 'slipped', and then their new song was played and Harry was off the air. 

" _Louis_ ," he hissed. "You've got to stop this, seriously."

"Why?" Louis asked teasingly, brushing a kiss over his lips. "You seem to be enjoying it."

He wiggled those infuriating eyebrows of his and slowly slid down Harry's body, looking at him seductively. He pressed his lips to his hip bone, making Harry suck in a sharp breath when he brushed his fingers over his thigh. 

"Think you can come before the song's over?" Louis whispered, his warm breath ghosting over Harry's hard and already leaking cock. Harry looked at him pleadingly, shaking his head weakly – cause it wasn't like he didn't _want_ Louis's mouth on his cock; he just wasn't sure if this was the right time for it – and whimpered when Louis's lips slid over his length. 

"Fuck," he breathed, closing his eyes and letting his head fall back. 

"You quite all right over there, Harry?" Nick's voice was suddenly back, and for a brief moment, Harry thought the show was back and that his soft sex noises could be heard by everyone – but then he remembered their song and that it was still being played. 

"I'm fine," he murmured, his voice low as he watched his cock disappear in Louis's mouth. 

There was a brief silence on the other end of the line before Nick asked, "He's touching you, isn't he?"

Harry swallowed hard. "No," he murmured, all the while knowing he was a bad liar – even on the phone. 

"Yes, he is. Is he doing this to piss me off?"

Louis, still hearing what Nick was saying, drew back for a moment to smirk at Harry and give him a nod. "Is it working?" Louis asked, loud enough for Nick to hear it. 

"No," Nick said in reply, and Harry couldn't hold in the next whimper, when Louis went back to work and started sucking on him. His head was bobbing up and down on his cock, and all Harry could do was stare and try not to breathe _too_ heavily. 

"Wish I could be there to see this," Nick said, and Harry, thinking he'd misheard, opened his eyes wide and blinked. 

"Excuse me?" 

"You heard me," Nick said, his voice low enough for Louis not to hear it. "Would you like it if I was there, Harry? Imagine it. Imagine my hands running down your back, my body pressed against yours… Imagine my cock pressed against your arse, inside you; my lips on your body, licking, sucking, biting…"

Okay. So this? Was not fair. This was _so_ not fair. Louis was sucking his cock in the best imaginable way, and Nick was murmuring dirty things into his ear, and Harry's head was spinning. Had they planned this? Had they discussed this before? Had they decided to team up to give Harry a hard time? Because he was _definitely_ having a hard time processing the fact that Nick was saying those things to him when he'd never done anything of the kind before. Why would he do that? And had Louis heard him?

He swallowed hard and looked down at his boyfriend who still had his wonderful mouth wrapped around him and was doing his best to drive Harry crazy. No. Louis probably didn't know anything about this. He could still feel the jealousy radiating off the other boy; Louis wouldn't willingly let Nick say these things to him. 

Which meant that Louis must've been right. Nick _did_ have a thing for him. 

And Harry… couldn't deny that he was turned on. _Very_ turned on. 

He loved Louis. He loved Louis with all his heart and couldn't even imagine being with someone who wasn't Louis. He and Louis were forever; they were meant to be. But the idea of having Louis _and_ Nick at the same time was something that crossed Harry's mind every once in a while. He knew neither would ever agree to it – well, Nick maybe, but Louis certainly wouldn't – and it honestly wasn't more than a little dirty fantasy that Harry thought about sometimes. It wasn't something he really wanted to happen – it was just an innocent fantasy. 

But at this moment, it was getting scarily real, and Harry gulped. 

Did Nick know how sexy his voice was?

Harry almost snorted – of course he did, the bastard. Otherwise he wouldn't use it to purr into his ear right now and make these suggestive remarks that Harry didn't even know how to respond to. 

"Ohhh," Harry gasped instead when he felt Louis's fingers slide between his legs, rubbing his entrance lightly. 

He was close – so fucking close…

"One minute," Nick murmured into his ear, and then seemed to know exactly what Harry needed to hear right now because he continued and said, "Imagine lying on your back with Louis between your legs, fucking you nice and hard, making you scream, and me above you, fucking your mouth, muffling those screams with my cock…"

Harry didn't hear the rest of what he was saying because just at that moment, Louis had pushed two fingers inside him and sucked his orgasm right out of him before drawing back, and Harry came with a breathy gasp all over Louis's face. 

He was panting heavily and vaguely aware that the song was coming to an end and that in a few seconds, he would be required to be coherent and his normal charming self – but looking at Louis's come-covered face was making that really, really hard. 

He licked his lips and pushed himself up, still staring at Louis as he took a deep breath. 

The song ended – and Nick felt the need to sing along to the last line, which he really shouldn't do. His voice was sexy when he talked, but singing was not his forte. 

Harry pulled himself together, and sounded somewhat normal when he was back on the air. The rest of the interview was rather eventless and Louis didn't touch him anymore; just looked up at him, a smug smile on his lips. Harry managed to answer Grimmy's questions and joke about a thing or two – and then the phone call ended and Harry hung up. 

He sucked in a deep breath. 

"I'm gonna get you for that, Louis," he murmured, collapsing back against the pillow and taking a shaky breath. "Fuck."

Louis smirked, licking Harry's come off his lips. "Whaaat?" he asked innocently. "Just marking my territory." He paused. "Or letting you mark yours."

He wiggled his brows, then reached for a Kleenex to wipe his face clean. A moment later, he snuggled into Harry's side and kissed his cheek. 

"You're not even sorry," Harry murmured, looking over at him. 

Louis smiled sweetly, and Harry rolled his eyes – when Louis gave him that look, it was so hard to stay mad at him. Pretty much impossible, actually. 

He kissed Louis's nose and rolled onto his side, wrapping his arms around him. He looked into his eyes for a long moment before he glanced down briefly and bit his lip. "I think you're right about Grimmy," he said quietly. "I think he does kind of want me."

Louis looked smug for a second, then frowned. "Wait, what makes you think that? What did he say to you?"

Harry shook his head. "It doesn't matter. He may have been a little naughty during the break – but it doesn't matter because it was _you_ who made me lose it, and I love you, and I'm not interested in him sexually or romantically. You really don't need to be jealous, Louis. I just… I get why you are, now, because Nick is kind of all over me sometimes, but… we're just friends. I promise. Do you trust me?"

Louis looked into his eyes; he'd frowned a little when Harry mentioned Nick's dirty talk, but was nodding now. "Of course I trust you, Harry. I just don't like the way he looks at you. But I'll try to pull myself together and to be civil when he calls me on Wednesday."

"Good," Harry said, smiling gratefully. "That's all I'm asking for."

He tilted Louis's chin up then, and kissed his lips lightly. "Do you want to get some more sleep?" he asked softly, brushing Louis's hair back. 

Louis seemed to contemplate it for a moment, but then smiled slowly. "Hmm… no. Now that we're up, I think we can think of something more exciting to do…"

Harry grinned at him; he liked the sound of that very much and squeaked when Louis pounced him. And then they spent the next two hours in bed, kissing, touching, making love. It was perfect and romantic, and Harry had never had such a great morning before. 

He hadn't forgotten about payback, though. Maybe he'd make Nick call Louis really early and when he was least expecting it – or maybe he would use Louis's techniques to make _him_ squirm while he was live on the air. Either way, Harry knew he was going to find a way. 

As they lay in each other's arms, though, bathing in the afterglow of their lovemaking, neither of them heard the comment Nick made at the end of his show; basically letting all of his listeners know what exactly Harry had been up to during his interview…


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This just... happened.

Harry stared at the empty text message on the screen of his phone, nibbling his lip. They were on set, shooting stuff for the tour, and he was on a brief break. He wasn't sure why, but he felt the need to text Nick, while at the same time, he wasn't sure what to say. 

He hated this. 

He'd never thought things could get awkward between them because they never _had_ been before, but now that Nick had made his interest in him rather obvious, it was kind of hard for Harry to know what to say to him. Or how to act around him. Or what to even think of this whole situation.

Because what if Nick had only been kidding and hadn't meant any of the things he'd said? What if this was his idea of a joke?

_“Would you like it if I was there, Harry? Imagine it. Imagine my hands running down your back, my body pressed against yours… Imagine my cock pressed against your arse, inside you; my lips on your body, licking, sucking, biting…”_

Harry's eyes fluttered closed and he swallowed hard when Nick's words from earlier came back to him, and he found himself shifting on his chair. There was no way to misinterpret those words, was there? And the sound of Nick's voice when he'd said them – there just was no way he hadn't meant them. Unless he was a better actor than anyone gave him credit for. 

Nick wanted him. And Harry knew now.

He licked his lips, keeping his eyes closed as he tried to compose himself.

_“Imagine lying on your back with Louis between your legs, fucking you nice and hard, making you scream, and me above you, fucking your mouth, muffling those screams with my cock…”_

Harry let out an involuntary moan as he imagined the scene again, and yes, now he was definitely hard. He opened his eyes and looked down at his traitorous crotch in horror before looking around in panic – had anyone noticed?

But everyone else was still busy getting their makeup done and clothes fitted, or they were busy giving their best in front of the cameras. Harry licked his lips, his eyes focusing on Louis, who was laughing at something Liam said. 

Harry felt terrible, especially after reassuring Louis that Nick was just a good friend that same morning. He wasn't supposed to suddenly be attracted to Nick. It wasn't even love – he knew that much. Love was what he felt for Louis, and nothing would ever change that. Not even his best friend's amazingly sexy voice. But he was past the point where he could deny that Nick's voice and words had turned him on. 

Erections didn't lie. 

Harry jumped when his phone suddenly buzzed, announcing a new text. He licked his lips and reached for his phone, pushing his curls back as he looked at the name above it. 

Nick. Who else? 

_Hey, so you haven't really talked to me since this morning; hope we're okay? Still thinking about what I said? ;)_

Harry stared at the text for a long moment, his mouth hanging open. He shook his head incredulously. That cocky bastard!

While Harry frowned disapprovingly at his phone's display, however, his cock twitched. Traitor. 

He took a deep breath and stood up, quickly making his way to the bathroom and closing the door behind him. He licked his lips as he leaned against the sink, looking down at the text and wondering how he was supposed to respond to that. 

He took a few moments to think about it, then replied. 

_Why would I be thinking about that? It's not like you meant any of it, right?_

He set the phone down and turned around to face the mirror, looking at his reflection and noticing his flushed cheeks. His trousers were still stretched tight over his dick and Harry looked down at it in frustration, muttering, "Down. _Down_."

His cock, of course, had other ideas. 

Harry sighed, then looked at his phone apprehensively when it buzzed again. He was almost afraid to read Nick's reply. Taking a shaky breath, he reached for the phone and read. 

_Of course I meant them, Harry. I'm surprised my words had that effect on you, though. Didn't know you cared ;)_

Harry licked his lips. There was something so damn sexy about Nick's confidence…

_Who says I do? Maybe they had no effect on me at all. Maybe it was all Louis's doing._

It should've been all Louis's doing, he added inwardly, rubbing his face and looking down at his crotch guiltily. 

Since it obviously wasn't gonna go down on its own, he had to do something about it. For a moment, he contemplated calling Louis and asking him to help him get off – but since they weren't alone and everyone would realize what they were doing, that probably wasn't a very good idea. Besides, he felt kind of guilty that it wasn't Louis who had put him into this state, and he felt that it wouldn't be fair to ask Louis to do this. 

He took a deep breath and sat down on the toilet after tugging his pants down over his hips. He pulled his shirt up to his chest and wrapped a hand around his cock, closing his eyes as he stroked himself fast. He didn't want to spend too much time doing this; wanted to forget about this as soon as possible. 

While he was wanking roughly, another text arrived. 

_Frankly, I don't think it was. I think you like the idea of the two of us taking care of you at the same time. Or maybe you want to be the one to take care of us. Four pairs of hands on your body, one of us fucking you while you suck the other one off… can you see it, Harry? It could be so hot…_

Harry suppressed a groan and dug his teeth into his bottom lip. This was getting ridiculous. Because Nick was completely right. Ever since Nick had started this whole thing this morning, he couldn't get the thought of the three of them in a bed together out of his head. That, mixed with the guilt he felt towards Louis, was the most arousing – and worst – thing he'd ever experienced. 

He tightened his hand around himself and stroked himself faster, panting heavily, knowing he wouldn't last long. He tried to respond to Nick's message but gave up on it a little while later because typing one-handed while he was jerking himself raw turned out to be quite difficult. 

He gave his cock a little twist, letting out a moan when he read Nick's next text. 

_You're thinking about it right now, aren't you? Are you touching yourself?_

Harry swallowed hard and replied. _Yes._

Nick's reply was instant. 

_Show me._

Harry let out a gasp and his hips jerked forward. It only took another squeeze before he came, hard, covering his hand and stomach with seed, his whole body trembling with the force of his orgasm. He stared down at the mess on his body with half-lidded eyes, and then, without thinking, he reached for his phone and took a picture and sent it to Nick. 

The second he'd done it, he regretted it and groaned, burying his face in his arm. 

What was he _doing_?

When his phone buzzed, he ignored it for a moment, too afraid of Nick's reaction. He reached for some toilet paper and wiped the come off his hand and stomach, tossing the paper and taking a shaky breath as he tugged his pants back up. 

His phone buzzed again – longer this time, indicating that Nick was _calling_ him, rather than sending another text. 

Fuck. 

Harry licked his lips and cleared his throat, then hesitantly picked up. "Hello?"

"You've made me hard," Nick murmured into the phone, and Harry swallowed hard. 

He opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. It was like he'd literally forgotten the entire English language; Nick had rendered him completely speechless. He closed his mouth again and just tried to keep his breath even, not wanting to give away that he was still a little turned on. 

"Why didn't you reply to my text?" Nick asked after a moment. "You've got _nothing_ to be embarrassed about, Harry. I mean, fuck – quite the opposite. That picture you've just sent me was very impressive… almost disturbingly so."

Harry rubbed his face. "I _am_ embarrassed," he admitted, his voice soft. 

"Don't be," Nick said after a brief pause. "If you want us to forget about this entirely and just go back to the way things were before, we can. All right? Honestly, Harry, I don't want anything weird between us, so if this doesn't work for you, then… just say the word and I'll stop."

Harry licked his lips and stared down at his feet, not sure what to say. He wanted to tell Nick that yes, this was a little weird, considering he had a _boyfriend_ who happened to be the love of his _life_ , but what came out instead, was a whispered, "I don't want you to stop."

He could almost _hear_ Nick's smile, imagining it to be a little triumphant and smug. Bastard. 

"But. We just… we can't," Harry added then. "Louis…"

"Ah," Nick said quietly, his cheerfulness disappearing instantly. "I understand."

"I'm sorry, Nick," Harry said almost desperately. "I never should've done this – sending you that picture was… it was a bad idea. And I'm going to have to tell Louis about this, and you're supposed to call him Wednesday morning and interview him, and he's going to want to murder you and… I'm so sorry."

"Harry," Nick said softly. "Calm down. Take a deep breath. It's all going to be okay. Louis won't give anything away on the radio – we're both professionals, we can handle this. And if he wants to come over and punch me in the face, he can do that. I don't care. This was worth a black eye and a few broken teeth."

Harry couldn't help it – he laughed softly. "It was?" he asked softly. 

"Yes," Nick confirmed. "And I hope you don't mind, but I'll definitely be keeping that picture. It could be… useful at some point."

Harry could hear the smirk in Nick's voice, and groaned. "I need to go. I'm sorry, but I really, really need to go right now before I say something hugely inappropriate."

Nick laughed. "I thought we were past inappropriate already," he said, his voice a silky purr. 

Harry shivered – and shook his head abruptly. "I… bye. I'll… just… see you."

With those words, Harry hung up and buried his face in his hands. This was bad. This was _so_ bad. 

He was dreading the moment when he would be alone with Louis. Because he _would_ tell him. There were no secrets between them; they'd promised to always tell each other everything, and this would be no exception. 

He just hoped Louis's reaction wouldn't be _too_ bad.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry didn't manage to tell Louis that afternoon. He wanted to – he really did, but they weren't alone, and he knew that his little confession would turn into a long discussion, and he wasn't prepared to do that in front of their band mates. And Louis probably wouldn't appreciate him telling him in front of everyone either. So it had to wait. 

That evening, he didn't get the opportunity either, and when they were finally home, in bed, kissing and relaxing after a long, exhausting day of work, he just didn't have the energy to do it. So he kissed Louis back and fell asleep in his arms, deciding to do it the next morning; as soon as possible. 

It was around half past eight when he woke up to the sound of a familiar voice. 

But it wasn't Louis's. 

It was Nick's. 

Pushing himself up, Harry looked around in confusion, thinking for a moment he'd ended up sleeping at Nick's after a long night of partying and drinking… but no. He was in his own bed, and Louis was lying next to him, arms folded behind his head, looking up at the ceiling while listening to Nick's show. 

Why was he listening to Nick's show?

Harry licked his lips and watched him. "What…," he started, not sure what he was even saying. 

Louis looked over at him and smiled – that sweet, still slightly sleepy smile that always made Harry's knees weak and his frown disappear. "Morning, babycakes. Did you sleep well?"

"I did," Harry said carefully, lowering himself back onto the bed and snuggling into the other boy. He looked at him thoughtfully. "Louis… why are you listening to Nick's show? I thought you didn't like him."

"I don't," Louis replied, shrugging. "But since I love you and want to get along with your friends, I just thought I'd make an effort and actually get to know the lad before I form an opinion. Besides, Liam's gonna be on soon and I'd like to hear what kind of questions Grimshaw asks him, just to be prepared for tomorrow. I have a feeling he's gonna be a bit of a bastard to me, but I'll be ready."

He nodded, and Harry looked at him, torn between amusement and… something else. He wasn't sure what he was feeling at that moment. "Um… okay," he said slowly. "So you willingly woke up early to listen to his show, even though Liam isn't on yet?"

Louis shrugged. "I was awake, you looked adorable and peaceful and I didn't want to wake you up, so it seemed like the thing to do."

Harry raised a brow and shrugged. "All right then," he murmured, snuggling back into Louis. He closed his eyes as he listened to what Nick was saying on the show, his stomach flipping a little when he realized that now was probably the time to tell Louis about what had happened the previous day. 

He bit his lip, chewing on it, and made up his mind. They were going to talk about it now. 

But when he opened his mouth and got ready to confess, Nick mentioned Liam, and before he could even form the sentence in his head, Liam was on the phone and Louis looked interested and amused. 

Okay, then. It could wait a few minutes longer, Harry decided. 

He put his head back down on Louis's shoulder and listened to Liam as well, smiling a little, even though he wasn't hearing all of it; too focused on the conversation he was going to have to have with Louis in a few minutes to be able to relax. 

Louis laughed at something Liam said, and Harry couldn't help but smile. 

At least until Nick and Liam started talking about a picture Harry had sent Nick the day before. He knew they weren't talking about _that_ picture; Liam didn't know anything about _that_ picture; that was between Nick and himself. But Harry couldn't stop himself from freezing a little at the mention of it. 

Then, their song was played, and Harry felt Louis's eyes on him. 

He glanced up. 

"What picture were they talking about?" Louis asked softly, running his fingers through Harry's curls. 

"Um," Harry said hesitantly. "The one of me in my costume yesterday? You were there when I took it?"

Louis looked at him seriously for a long moment, his hand stilling in Harry's hair, and then he continued petting him. "I have a feeling you're not telling me the entire truth, Hazza," he said softly, still watching Harry's every move, and Harry knew that the guilt had to be written all across his face. Louis could read him so well; it wasn't suprising that he already knew that something was up. 

Harry licked his lips. "There's something I've been meaning to tell you since yesterday; I just didn't find the right moment," he said softly. Louis just kept looking at him with that calculating look that made Harry's stomach tighten with nervousness. It was almost as if Louis already knew. But that was impossible, right? If he knew, he would've said something earlier. When Louis didn't say anything and just kept watching him, Harry continued. 

"I sent Grimmy a few texts yesterday," he started, "we talked about what he said on the phone, you know, that thing I mentioned? And, um, I started thinking about it again and got kind of… turned on."

He flushed, feeling like the worst person in the world. Louis's face didn't change – he looked perfectly neutral, but that didn't mean that he wasn't hurt or angry. Harry knew that much about him; he could tell that Louis was probably seething inside. But he still wasn't saying anything, so Harry kept going. 

"And I, um. I went to the bathroom to… you know. Take care of it, and… I was still texting with him, and… when I was done, I… Ikindasenthimapictureofit."

Louis's Adam's apple bobbed lightly as he swallowed hard. Harry looked back at him and felt terrible. 

"What kind of picture, Harry?" Louis asked, his voice still soft, his eyes searching. 

Harry flushed and looked down, unable to hold Louis's intent gaze. "A picture of… of my… right after I'd… come." 

He sat up. "Louis – I didn't mean to. It just happened, and it's not like I'm in love with him. I'm not. He's a good friend and I guess I'm a little attracted to him, yes, but it wasn't thinking about sex with him that turned me on so much – it was the idea of sex with both of you. I just… it's been a fantasy of mine for a long time, and when he talked to me about it on the phone the other day, I just… it kind of got stuck in my head and now I can't stop thinking about it. I'm so sorry, Lou…"

He looked down at Louis pleadingly. He realized that he probably didn't deserve to be forgiven right away – and he cursed himself for waiting so long to tell Louis. Sure, it had only been a day, but the fact that he hadn't told Louis before Liam and Nick had mentioned the picture on the radio, was kind of shitty.

He rubbed the back of his neck. "Say something, Louis…"

Louis took a breath and raised his eyebrows. "What do you want me to say, Harry? I'm not even sure how I feel right now, so give me a minute to process the fact that my boyfriend is into someone else, will you?"

Harry blushed more and looked away, nodding. 

Despite the fact that the radio was still on, and Nick and Liam were talking again, Harry could _feel_ the silence and tension in the room. It made him nervous, and he suddenly realized that Louis could totally leave him for this. What if he did? What if he'd ruined everything because of a stupid fantasy that he could most likely forget about in an instant, if he only tried?

"I'm so sorry," he whispered, pulling his knees to his chest and pressing his forehead against them. He swallowed hard, trying to breathe deeply and fight the panic rising in his chest – he couldn't imagine life without Louis; what if he did leave him?

A breath of relief escaped him when he felt Louis's arms wrap around him from behind, his warm breath on his bare back. He leaned into the touch instantly but was too afraid to raise his head just yet – he wasn't sure he was ready to see Louis's expression; the hurt and anger in his eyes.

"Thank you for telling me," Louis said softly. "And relax, Harry, I'm not going to kick you out, if that's what you're afraid of."

He was silent for what felt like hours but was probably only a couple of seconds. "Everyone has fantasies every once in a while; I can't blame you for that. Hell, I've had a few over the past two years. I didn't act on them, but… neither did you, did you? Sure, you sent him a picture, which I'm certainly not thrilled about, and I'm going to make sure to get a hold of his phone as soon as possible to get rid of it. You're _mine_ ; no one else should get to look at you naked. Remember that, all right?"

Harry nodded instantly, turning his head to look at him. "I promise," he whispered, relief seeping into him as he leaned into Louis, burying his face in his neck and wrapping his arms around him. 

"So you're not mad?" he asked tentatively, nuzzling Louis's neck and trailing calming kisses down it. 

"Oh, I'm mad," Louis laughed; a harsh sound. "I'm mad at that bastard for putting you into this position. If he'd just let it go, you would've kept thinking about it but it never would've turned into this."

Harry bit his lip. "It's not entirely his fault, Louis – he told me he'd stop, if I wanted him to. I just… at that moment, I really didn't want him to stop."

He winced when he realized what a horrible thing to do that was. He glanced up at Louis. "I'm so sorry. I don't deserve you. You go through all this shit for us to be able to be together, and I repay you with this. You should just…"

He blinked when he felt Louis's fingers press against his lips. A moment later, his face was tilted up, and Louis kissed him; a hard, possessive kiss that made Harry shiver and took his breath away.

When he drew back, Louis was looking at him intently. "Just remember that you're mine," Louis said quietly. "He's allowed to look – even though I fucking _hate_ it when he looks at you like you're a juicy steak and talks about you all the time – and I can't stop him from doing so. But I'm gonna have to remind him that you're mine and that he's to keep his hands to himself at all times."

Harry licked his lips. "I don't think he was going to touch me or anything," he said softly, relieved – and kind of turned on. Possessive, jealous Louis was the sexiest. 

Louis's fingers threaded through his hair again and he tugged on it a little harder than necessary. That was what made Harry realize that Louis was a little more pissed off than he let on. Still, his body seemed to appreciate the slight pain combined with Louis's intense stare, and Harry found himself moaning when Louis pushed him down on the bed and slid on top of him. 

He arched up against him automatically, wrapping his arms around him and holding onto him, wanting everything Louis was willing to give him, suddenly craving his boyfriend's touch. Louis ran a hand down his body, staring down at him, then attacked his neck with rough kisses that made Harry's cock twitch. 

Louis smiled a little, fully aware of the effect he had on Harry. He looked down at him with dark eyes, the hunger obvious in them as started grinding against him, keeping Harry pinned to the bed. 

But before Louis could throw him down and fuck him, their alarm rang, announcing that they had about fifteen minutes to get ready and leave the house without getting in trouble with the other boys and their managers. Louis looked down at Harry, his eyes boring into him before he sat up, slid off the bed and stretched, leaving Harry naked and semi-hard on the bed. 

He took a deep breath and watched Louis leave the room to go into the bathroom for a quick shower, and really hoped that things were going to be okay, and that Louis would calm down till tomorrow. He had a feeling, his phone call with Nick the next morning would be interesting to say the least. 

He just hoped the two of them wouldn't start fighting over him on national radio… As flattering as the idea of two good-looking men both wanting him _was_ , Harry would prefer it if they could settle their differences in private. Hopefully, Nick and Louis would feel the same way about it.


	4. Chapter 4

On Wednesday morning, Harry woke up at 5.30, without even setting an alarm. He had been restless all night; had barely got any sleep at all, and yes, he was nervous about the upcoming phone call/interview between Louis and Nick. Maybe there was no reason for him to be nervous; maybe things would work out fine, but Harry couldn't suppress the little nagging voice in the back of his mind that kept telling him this was a really bad idea.

He lay in the dark room for minutes, glancing over at Louis who was still asleep. 

After their conversation the previous day, they hadn't really talked about the whole Nick situation anymore. But Louis seemed fine; he'd given Harry no indication that anything was _not_ fine, which relieved Harry immensely. But at the same time, Harry still had the impression that something was going to happen; he just wasn't sure what it was.

He'd been meaning to text Nick after talking to Louis, but they'd been so busy with band-stuff that he hadn't found the time. He just hoped this whole situation wouldn't escalate terribly. 

He tried to go back to sleep but it was fruitless. After lying there for a little while, he glanced at his clock again, taking a deep breath. 6.30 am; time to wake Louis up, considering the phone would probably ring soon. 

He rolled onto his side and wrapped an arm around Louis, kissing his shoulder. 

"Morning, baby," he whispered. "Wakey, wakey."

Louis muttered something under his breath and rolled over, facing away from Harry and burying his face in his pillow. 

Harry raised a brow and moved closer. "Baby, you need to wake up… you're supposed to talk to Nick this morning…"

Louis stiffened a little at the mention of Nick's name, and Harry bit his lip. 

"I'm not talking to him," Louis said simply, after a long moment of silence, and Harry's stomach flipped. "But, Louis, you can't just back out of this now – he's announced it to everyone the other day; the fans are expecting to hear you this morning…"

Louis rolled onto his back and looked up at Harry. 

"Harry," he said slowly. "Do you have any idea what might happen if I talk to him today? Yesterday, I found out that he's been hitting on my boyfriend and that he has a certain picture of you on his phone. Do you think I'm going to risk slipping when half the country is listening? I don't think so."

Harry bit his lip harder. "But – management…"

"Management can go fuck themselves," Louis stated, his brow furrowing. 

Harry swallowed hard, not sure what else to say. Louis looked determined; had obviously made up his mind about this, and Harry wasn't sure what to do. 

And a moment later, he kind of forgot about it immediately because Louis was cupping his cheek and kissing him, and Harry pushed all his worries away and focused on the other boy's lips against his own. He let out a soft sigh when Louis's tongue slipped into his mouth, exploring slowly, and threw a leg over the older boy, fingers sliding into Louis's hair. 

He squeaked when he was flipped onto his back and Louis crawled on top of him, resuming the kiss when he was settled comfortably atop him, their bodies pressed together. Harry spread his legs and Louis slipped between them; both of them hard instantly as Louis started grinding against him. 

The kiss broke after a little while, and Harry tilted his head when he felt Louis's lips press against his neck, teeth tugging on the sensitive skin there. He was leaving a mark; showing Harry who he belonged to; claiming what was his. 

And Harry was. He was all Louis's. 

"Are you thinking about him right now?" Louis hissed into his ear. Harry's cock twitched in response and he swallowed hard, shaking his head. 

"No," he whispered, reaching up to touch Louis; but Louis caught his wrists and pinned them to the mattress.

"Are you sure?" Louis murmured, looking down at him intently, his hips moving slowly against Harry's. Harry could feel the jealousy and slight anger radiating off him, and while the dangerous glint in Louis's eyes kind of scared him, it also turned him on like nothing ever had before. 

He loved it when Louis got a little rough with him. 

He nodded. "Yes. Only you," he whispered – and it was true. Nick was the last person on his mind right now. 

Louis looked satisfied at that, and released Harry's wrists to roll over and open the drawer of his bedside table. Harry closed his eyes and focused on breathing, spreading his legs automatically, knowing exactly what Louis was looking for. 

A moment later, he felt two slick fingers at his entrance, pushing into him none too gently. 

Harry hissed at the slight pain but pushed back against Louis instinctively, wanting more. 

"Louiiiiiehhh," he breathed, staring up at the other boy when he managed to open his eyes. He almost came instantly because Louis was still staring down at him with that same expression while his fingers pushed back and forth insistently, preparing him quickly. 

He pulled them back out a short time later, wiped them on the sheets and slicked his cock generously with some more lube. Harry watched him and pulled his knees up to his chest, exposing himself to Louis, letting him see everything. 

For a moment, Louis stared at him, clearly entranced by what he was seeing. He blinked and positioned himself, and Harry arched up and hissed when Louis pushed in. He reached up and grabbed Louis's shoulders, holding onto him as he willed his body to relax. He reached between his legs to touch himself, but Louis batted his hand away. 

A whine escaped Harry, but the look on Louis's face made him bite his lip and close his eyes again, focusing on adjusting to Louis's cock inside him. 

Louis stilled when he was buried inside him, giving him some time to get used to him. 

Harry took a breath, and did relax sometime later, letting out a shallow breath. He was about to beg Louis to move; needing _more_ of him, when Louis's phone rang. 

Harry opened his eyes and glanced over at it, knowing exactly who was calling and fully expecting Louis to ignore it. 

But he didn't. 

After letting it ring a few times, he reached over and picked up.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"Yes?" Louis murmured into the phone, making sure it was obvious that he was a little out breath, and looking down at Harry. 

"Oh, you're awake – good," Nick's voice said on the other end of the line. 

Louis narrowed his eyes. "I am awake, yes," he said sharply. He closed his eyes for a couple of seconds to stop himself from snapping at Nick. When he opened his eyes again, he gave Harry a sweet smile. 

Harry looked worried, and Louis reached down to stroke his hip gently. He was still buried inside him, but kept his hips still for now; he could tell that it was driving Harry nuts. Good. 

"So, are you ready for the interview? I was going to call you in a few minutes. We can discuss the questions, if you like and–"

"Actually," Louis said, interrupting Nick. "I'm a little busy right now, so I can't do the interview."

There was a brief silence on the other end, and Louis smirked, feeling how perplexed Grimshaw was right now through the phone. It gave him intense satisfaction to know that he'd caught the other man off guard. Bastard.

"You can't?" Nick asked after a moment. 

Louis shook his head. "Nope," he answered nonchalantly. "Got better things to do than talk to the guy who flirts with my boyfriend non-stop, tells him he wants to fuck him and doesn't even consider apologizing to me."

At that, he thrust his hips forward a little, sliding the final inch into Harry and making Harry let out a shaky gasp and moan. "Oh!"

Nick, of course, heard it. Louis made sure of it.

"Ah," Nick said, sounding less than pleased. Louis almost thought he could hear him grind his teeth, and he bit his own lip hard to keep himself from snickering. He was enjoying this way too much.

"Yes," Louis said in a sing-song voice, a little breathless himself. "So you'll have to call someone else today, I'm afraid."

"Can I talk to Harry?" Nick asked then, and Louis narrowed his eyes, visibly and audibly irate.

"No, you bloody can't. Harry's busy right now. As a matter of fact, he's waiting for me to fuck him into the mattress, so if you don't mind, I would like to hang up now. And I would really appreciate it if you stayed the hell away from him – or at least stopped fucking propositioning him every chance you get. He's mine – get that into your thick head. And now ex _cuse_ me, Harry's demanding my attention."

With that, he hung up on Nick and tossed the phone onto the bed. 

He looked down at Harry, and after staring at him for a long moment, he lowered himself on top of the other boy, covering Harry's body with his own. 

He brushed a gentle kiss over his lips, feeling better now that he'd cleared that up. 

"Louis," Harry breathed, looking almost desperate at this point, his hard cock digging into Louis's stomach. "Louis, please…"

"I'll get to you in a second, princess, don't worry," Louis said, his voice and expression softer now. 

He touched Harry's cheek with the backs of his fingers and brushed a gentle kiss over his lips, needing to make up for his roughness before. He looked into Harry's eyes, the tips of their noses brushing as he leaned in for another deep kiss. 

Then he started moving; pulling out slightly and pushing in again. Harry's gasps and whimpers sent a thrill up his spine and he slid his arms under him, holding Harry close as he moved against him. 

Harry was incredibly responsive, arching up against him whenever Louis thrust in, his moans seemingly getting louder with each move of his hips. 

Their breaths mingled as they exchanged slightly sloppy yet still incredibly deep kisses, their bodies moving together. Louis pinned Harry's wrists back to the bed, smiling because it was obvious that Harry loved this; loved being dominated a little. And as he looked into his lover's eyes, he could tell that Harry had been telling the truth. He really wasn't thinking about _him_ right now; the only thing on his mind was Louis; the way it was supposed to be.

He thrust harder into Harry, faster, their bodies moving together, and it didn't take much longer for both of them to come, their moans muffled by their passionate kiss. 

Still buried deep inside his boyfriend, Louis let out a shaky breath and looked down at him adoringly and a little overwhelmed.

Then he carefully pulled out of him and placed a kiss on his nose before getting off him and snuggling into him. He took a deep breath and stroked Harry's chest and stomach slowly, smiling when Harry let out a content little sigh. 

"I feel better now," Louis said after a moment of contemplative silence. "Wish I could've seen his face when I told him I wasn't gonna talk to him on the radio – and I may still need to punch him in the face but… I feel better."

Harry looked over at him. "I'm glad," he said softly, looking relieved.

"I may talk to him tomorrow, actually," Louis said then. "I suppose we'll see."

He wrapped his arms around Harry and kissed his nose. He brushed a stray curl behind Harry's ear and met his eyes. "Just… talk to me about these things, all right? If you're attracted to someone else, just tell me. I hate not knowing what's going on in your head, Harry. And yeah, I'm a jealous idiot but I'd rather you tell me right away, so we can solve the problem before it gets out of hand."

Harry's tongue darted out to wet his lips and he nodded. 

"I promise," he said softly, and after searching his eyes for a moment, Louis could tell he was telling the truth.

"All right," he murmured, feeling reassured. He brushed a kiss over Harry's shoulder and pressed his forehead against it before sighing heavily. "And now I should probably call management and tell them I'll do the interview tomorrow before they get their knickers in a twist."

He rolled his eyes and reached for his phone, returning Harry's grin as he prepared for the lecture he was going to get from their management team – even though it probably wasn't even a big deal. He was pretty sure Grimshaw had called one of the other boys and that things had gone very smoothly – but management tended to make a big deal out of everything. 

He sighed and pressed 'call'.


	5. Chapter 5

On Thursday morning, Louis was up early, having made up his mind to talk to Grimshaw after all. He was still a little mad, of course, and he doubted that would go away anytime soon, but he could be professional for five minutes. He had a feeling Grimshaw wouldn't want him on his show all that long in the first place, so he was willing to suck it up for a little while, and prepared for whatever was going to happen.

Harry was still in bed, still asleep, so Louis left him there, going down into the kitchen to make some tea and have breakfast. He had a feeling talking to Nick would be easier if Harry wasn't around. Harry would probably pout a little because he wouldn't get to hear him live, but he could always listen to it later, so… whatever. 

He looked out of the window as he sipped his tea, slowly waking up. 

When his phone rang, he was ready, took a deep breath and reached for it, picking up. "Hello?"

"Hey. It's me again," Nick said, sounding a little stiff.

"Yeah. I assumed," Louis said, biting his lip. 

There was a long silence on both ends of the line before Nick finally cleared his throat and took a breath. "All right, so, yesterday morning didn't exactly go as planned but… I got the message. All right? I'm going to try not to flirt with Harry anymore – I can't guarantee it'll work because flirting with attractive guys is just what I _do_ and I'm not sure I can just turn it off, but I'm gonna give it a try. That's the best I can do. So I hope we can put our differences aside for a few minutes and do this thing."

Louis stirred his tea, looking down into it thoughtfully, then finally let out a sigh and nodded. 

"All right, sure. We can do that. I'm… well, I'm not sorry about yesterday morning, cause you deserved it, but it's not going to happen again and I'll pull myself together so we can do this. Management wasn't too happy with me when they found out." He grinned a little, remembering the lecture he'd got the day before. 

Nick laughed. "I can imagine. But great, so we're all set then."

There was a brief silence again before Nick continued, "Look, you won't mind if I put you on hold, right? This is awkward enough as it is, no need for us to make pointless small talk."

Louis was relieved. "I completely agree. So I'll talk to you in a couple of minutes?"

"Yeah," Nick said. "Be right back."

Then, Louis could listen to what was going on in the show and waited. 

"Morning," a sleepy Harry murmured as he came into the kitchen when the second song began on the radio – the one before the actual interview would start. Louis stopped himself from cursing because Harry was awake and he really would've preferred for him to be asleep during this, and instead gave him a little smile. 

"Hey," he murmured, reaching out to run a hand through Harry's curls. 

Harry's eyes fluttered closed and he almost purred at the sensation, then eyed him curiously. "Is that Nick?"

Louis nodded. "Yeah. Well, soon. Waiting for the interview to begin."

Harry nodded and frowned. "I can't believe you didn't wake me up. Did you want me to miss it?"

"Kind of," Louis admitted, sighing. "Look, Haz, can we discuss this later? I need to prepare for this; you know I kind of hate this, and the fact that I'm going to have to talk to Grimshaw of all people isn't make it any better."

Harry looked at him, tilting his head. "You do look a little tense…"

Louis rubbed the back of his neck and shrugged. "I am a little," he murmured, his heart jumping when he heard Nick's voice through the phone; the songs were over and the show was back on. Which meant that in a matter of seconds, he would have to talk on the radio.

He slid off his chair and kissed the top of Harry's head, moving over to the kitchen counter and leaning against it, tapping his fingers against the smooth, clean surface as he waited. 

Everything went great when they started talking; Nick was actually being exceptionally friendly, which made Louis relax a little, and he managed to be himself. 

At least until he suddenly felt something tugging on his pyjama bottoms. 

Looking down, he saw Harry on his knees in front of him, tugging his pants down and licking a trail up his cock. 

Louis's eyes widened. 

"What are you doing?" he mouthed, staring down at Harry incredulously – even though it _was_ fair, kind of. He'd done the same thing to Harry a few days before. 

Harry merely smiled, batting his lashes innocently as he brushed his lips over Louis's cock, sucking him into his mouth. Louis's eyes drifted shut and he leaned his head back, trying not to moan. 

Still, he managed to focus on Nick's questions and didn't let Harry distract him too much. 

A couple of times, he was a little slow and didn't get Nick's references or jokes – but it wasn't as bad as it could've been. 

When Harry started sucking harder, Louis stared down at him, slid his hand into those curls and tugged Harry's head off his cock, giving him a warning look. Harry hissed at the sharp tug on his hair, but smiled up at him innocently. 

Louis kept a hold of Harry's hair, focusing on Nick. Just one more minute, then he could let Harry go back to what he was doing. 

He was supposed to introduce their new single and did so, but then suddenly panicked when he thought he'd got the title of it wrong. He looked down at Harry to confirm the title, and Harry, the bastard, licked his lips slowly and smiled. 

"Live While You're Young," he said sweetly, so Louis repeated it. 

"No, Live While _We're_ Young!" Nick corrected him, and Louis's hand tightened in Harry's hair automatically – the little shit had told him the wrong title! And he could tell Harry had done it on purpose because he was still smirking and looking amused. 

Harry hissed at the hair-pulling and tried to pull away, pouting a little. 

Louis just kept staring down at him, managed to laugh his mistake off, and said goodbye to Grimshaw. Then he hung up and looked down at Harry. 

"I can't believe you told me the wrong title! What was that for?"

Not only had he basically just embarrassed himself on national radio; he'd also done it in front of Nick Grimshaw – which was _so_ not cool. 

"Just teasing," Harry whined. "Just my revenge for what you did to me on Monday."

Louis let go of Harry's hair and sighed. "Okay, fine. I suppose I did deserve that."

He touched Harry's cheek gently, brushing a thumb over his bottom lip. "Now, where were we?" he murmured, leaning back. 

Harry gave him a smile, and went back to work right away. He wrapped a hand around Louis's cock, stroking him slowly and looking up at him with those impossibly big blue eyes and red lips. He brushed his tongue over the head of his cock and wrapped his lips around it, sucking on it lightly. His eyes fluttered closed, and Louis watched him, entranced. 

There was nothing more beautiful than seeing Harry give him a blowjob – he always looked like he was completely enjoying it, and just watching Harry do this to him was almost enough to make Louis come right away. He managed to hold back, though, and bit his lip when Harry took more of him into his mouth, rubbing his tongue along the sensitive underside of his erection, his cheeks hollowing a little when he sucked harder. 

"God, Harry," Louis murmured, his head falling back and his eyes closing of their own accord as he focused on the sensation of Harry's mouth around him. 

Without even meaning to, he started thrusting a little, beginning to fuck Harry's mouth when the other boy moaned encouragingly. A hand still in the younger boy's hair, he guided him, knowing Harry liked it that way.

A disappointed moan escaped him when Harry suddenly pulled back. His hips jerked forward, but Harry's mouth was gone and his cock brushed Harry's cheek instead. 

Looking down at him curiously, he raised his brows questioningly, wanting to know why Harry would choose to stop when he was _so_ close. 

"Aren't you gonna fuck me?" Harry asked innocently, his voice low and slightly raspy. "Or do you want me to keep doing this?"

Louis looked down at him and bit back a moan – how was he supposed to say no to that?

"I can fuck you," he offered. "I can do that, yeah."

Harry gave him a smile and got to his feet. 

A moment later, he was bent over the kitchen counter, wiggling that sweet little ass at him, and Louis moaned. "Fuck…"

He licked his lips and went to the drawer where they kept the lube – when they'd moved in together, they'd quickly decided that they needed some lube in every room, considering their love-making was often spontaneous and they didn't always have the time to run back to the bedroom to get what they needed – and slicked his fingers. He spread the lube over Harry's ass, sliding two slick fingers inside him, moaning at how tight Harry was. He had a feeling the other boy was even tighter in the mornings. 

Harry moaned, always very responsive, and was pushing back against him in no time, begging for more. 

Louis really wanted to tease him some more; take his time an drive Harry crazy with his fingers before plunging into him and fucking him hard – but he honestly didn't have the patience for it. 

He withdrew his fingers, wiped them on his t-shirt and positioned himself, pushing past the first ring of muscles and groaning as he buried himself all the way inside Harry. 

"Fuck, so tight," he murmured, sliding his hands onto Harry's hips and squeezing them. 

Harry turned his head and looked at him with slightly parted lips and half-lidded eyes, and looked so bloody seductive that Louis couldn't hold back another moan. 

Harry smiled smugly, and Louis raised a brow… then lifted a hand and smacked the side of Harry's butt lightly. "Stop it," he murmured. "Or I'm going to have to punish you."

He wiggled his eyebrows and then it was Harry's turn to moan – clearly liking the idea of being spanked. 

Louis smirked and did it again, smacking that sweet little arse a few times before he gripped Harry's hips, pulled out almost all the way, just to slam back in, his hips slapping against Harry's ass. "Fuck," he hissed, continuing to slam into the younger boy, biting his lip hard as he looked down at Harry whose cheek was now pressed against the kitchen counter, hands gripping the edges of it. 

"Ohhhh… Oh, Louiiiiieehhh… yes, oohh… harder. Harder, I can take it, please…"

Louis loved it when Harry begged, and wasn't going to say no to that – he started thrusting into him harder, changing his angle until he found the one that made Harry whimper and gasp, and his eyes roll into the back of his head. 

He knew he wouldn't last long – but didn't care. The way Harry was moaning and pushing back against him told him that he wasn't far behind, so Louis didn't hold back and continued pounding him until he felt his orgasm wash over him. 

Gasping, he pulled out, gripped his cock and gave it a couple of strokes before he came all over Harry's backside, trailing the tip of his cock through the mess he'd made and staring down at Harry, panting heavily. 

"Louis," Harry rasped, breathing just as heavily and still gripping the edges of the kitchen counter. 

For a long moment, Louis considered just leaving Harry hanging – as a punishment for what he'd done before – but he knew that would cause a lot of whining and pouting, so he'd rather take care of it right away. 

He turned Harry around, pushed him against the counter again, then leaned in and kissed him hard as he wrapped his hand around Harry's erection and jerked him hard and fast, smirking against his lips when Harry climaxed only a few strokes later. 

Louis stroked him through his orgasm, watching Harry's face, and finally let go of him and licked his come off his hand. 

Harry was watching him with dark eyes, chest rising and falling quickly and looking completely overwhelmed. 

Louis took a shaky breath and wrapped his arms around Harry, pulling him close and planting a soft kiss on the tip of his nose before nestling his face into Harry's neck and breathing him in. 

Harry's strong arms wrapped around him as well, holding him and brushing slightly sweaty strands of hair off his forehead. 

"I'm sorry," Harry murmured. "I shouldn't have done that – I know you were nervous enough as it was and I didn't help. I just thought I'd help you relax a little."

Louis shook his head. "It's all right, babe," he murmured. "It all went rather well, I think, so I forgive you."

He kissed his lips lightly and smiled at Harry, eyeing him curiously when Harry started nibbling his lip. "What?" he asked suspiciously, knowing that look. 

"Well," Harry said softly. "I don't know if this is the right time to bring this up – it's just that Nick's kind of having a party at his place tomorrow, and… well, he's my friend, Louis, and I really want you two to get along, so… do you think we could go?"

Louis looked at Harry for a long moment, watching his face. He could tell that this meant a lot to Harry – and Harry _had_ made the effort of getting to know all of _his_ friends, so… maybe he should give Grimshaw a chance. He didn't like the guy very much, but maybe he really was nicer than his actions so far had made him seem. 

"I'd like to," Louis finally said, sighing heavily. "But I'm not sure I can. Management mentioned something about me going out with Eleanor at some point, so… I may have to do that tomorrow night. But I could come after?"

Harry's face fell a little at the mention of Eleanor, but he recovered quickly and looked at Louis with a guarded expression. "So you want me to go on my own and you'll come later?" he asked, clearly making sure he'd understood what Louis was saying. 

Louis really didn't like the idea of Harry and Nick alone together – but he would have to get used to it and trust that Harry loved him and wasn't going to do anything to hurt him. 

So after a moment, he nodded. "Yes," he said softly. "If that works for you?"

Harry gave him a smile. "Sure. That would be great."

Louis returned his smile and buried his face back in Harry's neck. 

They stood there like that for a long moment, perfectly comfortable in each other's arms, until they had to get ready for another long day of promoting their new album.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry had been to a few of Nick's parties, and this one turned out to be just as fun as the other ones. Meeting Nick for the first time after their latest phone conversations and sending him that picture, was a little awkward at first. They looked at each other, and usually, they hugged when they saw each other, but this time, neither of them really knew if that was allowed or appropriate. 

So they stood there awkwardly when Harry arrived, not sure how to act around each other. Harry finally broke the ice and just hugged Nick – Louis couldn't really disapprove of a simple hug, could he? They were friends, and Harry wasn't planning on giving up his friendship with Nick, so Louis had to come to terms with the fact that there would always be minor touches. 

"Hey," Nick said finally, giving him a little smile. "Glad you could come."

Harry smiled. "Of course. When do I ever miss one of your glorious parties?"

Nick raised an eyebrow at that. "Do you want me to list the times you couldn't come and had something better to do?"

Harry rolled his eyes, but grinned. "What can I say? I'm in a boy band; I'm a busy man."

Nick laughed, touching his back lightly. "True, true, you are. Now, can I get you a drink?"

Harry nodded and followed Nick to the bar to get a drink. 

The next hour was spent meeting new people and chatting with mutual friends of theirs, and having more drinks. Harry wasn't exactly planning on getting drunk, but Nick had these amazing cocktails that Harry just couldn't seem to say no to. So after a little while, he did get a little tipsy. 

He made sure to check his phone occasionally; he wouldn't be surprised if Louis would choose to bombard him with jealous text messages – but so far, there were none.

As Nick's spacious living room began to fill with people, some of them started dancing. Harry wasn't planning on it, but when some friends of Nick's tugged him onto the improvised dance floor, Harry didn't say no. 

After blowing off some steam and dancing very energetically – at least here, no one cared that he really wasn't the best dancer – Harry excused himself to get another drink, and walked around a bit, looking for a quiet place to sit, so he could give his legs some rest. Since all the chairs and couches were occupied, he went into the kitchen, smiling when he found Nick there, getting some more ice. 

"Harry! Having a good time?"

Harry flopped down on a chair and nodded. "I am!"

He took a few sips, then studied the glass thoughtfully. "What did you put _in_ there? I swear, it doesn't taste like there's a lot of alcohol in it but I still keep getting drunker."

He looked up with a grin and wiggled his brows. "Is that your plan? Trying to get me drunk to take advantage of me?"

Nick turned to him, letting out a heavy sigh and pressing a hand to his chest dramatically. "You've uncovered my evil plans."

Harry laughed, then watched him leave to carry the ice into the living room. He stood up and looked through a few cupboards, finding some chips and eating a few; drinking always made him hungry.

When Nick came back, he smiled. "So you're satisfied with the outcome of the party?"

Nick nodded, sipping his cocktail as well and leaning against the kitchen counter next to Harry. "I am. This may be the best one yet."

Harry smiled, then leaned against Nick a little as he swayed on his legs. He knew he should probably keep his mouth shut, but something made him say, "So, about the other day…"

Nick looked down at him curiously, and Harry realized he had no idea what he wanted to say, really. 

"Do you really fancy me?" he heard himself ask then, not even sure why this was important all of a sudden. He knew he should probably drop the subject; talking about it when they were both more than a little drunk probably wasn't the best idea.

Nick seemed to tense a little at his question, and paused to take another sip of cocktail, before nodding. "I do. I do fancy you. It's impossible not to, Harry – have you looked at yourself recently?" He gave him a warm little smile. 

Harry returned it and rested his head on Nick's shoulder, shivering a little when Nick's hand came up to rest on his waist to steady him. He could feel Nick's fingertips pressing into his side and closed his eyes for a moment as the warmth of his hand seeped through the thin fabric of his shirt. Mmh. 

"I don't think I'm that spectacular," he said after a moment, contemplating. "I'm rather average, to be honest."

Nick's brows shot up and he stared at him. "You've got to be joking, Harry. You light up the room with your smile – you're literally the cutest thing I've ever seen."

Harry beamed up at him. "Awww, Nick…"

Nick rolled his eyes and reached up to twirl one of Harry's curls around his finger. "I'm serious. And I really want to kiss you right now. I know I shouldn't want to; I know I shouldn't even be thinking about it, but I can't help it."

He brushed the backs of his fingers over Harry's cheek, and Harry looked back at him, eyes dropping to gaze at Nick's lips. He wanted to. He really wanted to kiss him too – but he had a boyfriend and he really, really shouldn't. 

He forced himself to look away, but didn't move; kept leaning into the older man, pressing his forehead against his neck. He breathed him in and sighed softly, closing his eyes.

"Am I interrupting something here?"

Harry's head shot up so fast that he accidentally hit Nick in the chin with it. 

"Ow," Nick muttered, and Harry gave him an apologetic shrug. Then he looked at Louis, who had just entered the kitchen, and was staring at them; his expression a mix of hurt, anger and something else that Harry couldn't quite recognize. 

"You're not," Harry said quickly, moving a bit away from Nick. "We were just taking a break from dancing and stuff – but hey, you made it!"

He gave Louis a wide smile, but Louis was staring at Nick. Nick was looking back at him calmly, undeterred by Louis's murderous expression. 

"I thought I told you to stay away from my boyfriend and keep your hands to yourself," Louis said, his voice icy. 

Nick leaned back. "I was steadying him," he said slowly. "In case you haven't noticed, Harry's had a couple of drinks and isn't quite steady on his legs – couldn't risk him falling and breaking a leg now, could I?"

Louis snorted. "Right. Of course your intentions were completely pure. You weren't thinking about shoving your tongue down his throat and fucking him over the counter at _all_." 

Louis's voice was dripping with sarcasm, and Harry swallowed hard. "Louis… we weren't… I wouldn't."

"Don't bother, Harry," Louis said quietly, not even looking at him. His eyes were still fastened on Nick. "I know what I saw; no need to explain anything."

Harry bit his lip, wondering what that was supposed to mean. How long had Louis been standing there, watching, listening? But if he had overheard their whole conversation, then he must've seen Harry turning away when Nick had been about to kiss him. Which proved that Harry was faithful, right?

He bit his lip, still watching Louis. 

"I'm going home," he announced, and finally took his eyes off Nick and turned to Harry. "I don't really feel like partying anymore."

He looked at Harry intently. "Are you coming with me?"

Harry knew he didn't have a choice; if he decided to stay and have a few more drinks, Louis would probably never forgive him – and it was too risky anyway. More booze meant less control over his actions, and he knew he wouldn't be able to resist Nick when he was fully drunk. 

He took a breath and nodded. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm coming."

He set down his half-empty glass, and looked at Nick. "I… it was a great party. See you."

He wanted to hug Nick, but didn't, and just followed Louis unsteadily as they left Nick's flat and made their way out into the cool night. They got into Louis's car, and when they were both seated, Louis didn't turn on the engine right away. 

Harry looked at him curiously, a little scared of what was about to happen. He had a feeling Louis was going to say something – but in the end, he turned on the car and wordlessly drove them back to their place. 

In the house, Harry expected Louis to confront him – yell, even, and let him know just how much he hated Nick – but none of that happened. Louis seemed uncharacteristically calm; resigned, even.

Harry reached for him, but Louis shrugged him off. He was more pissed off than Harry had initially assumed. 

"You're probably tired," Louis said, looking past him. "You should go to bed. I'll be up in a little while."

Harry opened his mouth to protest, but Louis was already walking away, into the living room. Harry wanted to follow; wanted to tell Louis to talk to him, yell at him – _anything_. Anything would be better than this uncomfortable silence that Harry didn't know how to interpret. 

He licked his lips and went upstairs to their bedroom, feeling like crap – which he probably deserved. He took off his clothes and slipped under the covers, staring up at the ceiling. He was tired; under normal circumstances, he would've passed out already, but he had too much on his mind to think about sleep right now. 

And the more he thought about everything, the tenser he got. 

Louis seemed really, really angry. What if he was, right now, deciding to break up with him? What then? Harry hadn't thought much about the consequences of his actions tonight – he hadn't hidden his attraction to Nick. But what if Louis couldn't take it anymore? What if he left him? 

Harry swallowed hard, his heart racing in his chest; tears prickling in his eyes. 

He was about to go downstairs and beg Louis to forgive him and to take him back, when the light in the corridor went out, and Louis entered the dark room. Harry held his breath as he watched him go into the bathroom to brush his teeth, and he came out several minutes later, naked, slipping under the covers with him. 

Harry stayed silent, looking at Louis through the darkness. 

"Harry?" Louis whispered after a moment. 

Harry's voice failed him, and he didn't answer. 

"Harry, are you awake?"

"Yeah," Harry finally managed, rolling onto his side and looking at Louis worriedly, convinced that this was the moment. Louis was going to dump him; he was going to tell him he didn't want to be with him anymore; that he wanted a boyfriend who didn't cheat on him, who respected him, and only had eyes for him. 

He wasn't at all prepared for what Louis said to him when he turned to face him. 

"I've been thinking about this whole Nick situation," Louis said, his voice soft. "And I don't like it. I don't like the way he looks at you, I don't like that he can't seem to stop touching you. But more than that, I hate that _you_ can't seem to stop looking at him. There's obviously something there between you – don't deny it, Harry. I know what I saw earlier. He wanted to kiss you, and you wanted to be kissed. It was obvious."

He paused for a long moment, then continued. "I don't want to lose you. I love you, and I know that things haven't been easy for either of us lately, what with management basically fucking up our reputations and giving us less and less freedom. And I know that there will probably be times in our lives when we both feel a certain attraction to other people. The thing is – I want you to get over Nick. But if I forbid you to see him again; to be his friend, you will probably always wonder what could've been; what it would be like to kiss him or be with him, and you'd end up hating me eventually. I can't have that."

Another pause followed before Louis took a deep breath and announced, "Which is why I'm proposing a threesome."

Harry stared at him, convinced he must've misheard. "A what?"

"A threesome," Louis repeated clearly, meeting his eyes. "You, me and him, in a bed together. One time, just sex; an opportunity for you to make that little fantasy of yours come true."

He sighed. "Look, Haz, I hate the idea of sharing you with anyone, but if it would make you happy and stop thinking about it, then I want to do this for you."

Harry kept staring at him, unable to comprehend what Louis was saying. "But… you don't even like him," he said slowly, carefully. He was actually quite sure Louis had lost his mind because the Louis he knew would never suggest something like this. 

Louis shrugged. "I don't," he admitted. "I mean, I don't hate him. I'd like to hate him, but I don't; not really. I dislike him, yes, but I can tell he's a good guy – a good guy who wants my boyfriend's arse, but a good guy nonetheless. Besides – I don't have to like him to shag his brains out, do I?"

Harry opened his mouth, then closed it again, not sure what to say. He still wasn't sure if Louis was serious – or if he was just saying this to test Harry's reaction and see if he was gonna go for it or not. 

"So, yes or no?" Louis asked. "Which is it?"

Harry bit his lip and frowned. "Uh… yes? I guess?"

Louis nodded. "Good. Then we'll call him tomorrow and see if he has time for us in the evening."

He wrapped his arms around Harry, pulling him closer. 

Harry was still looking at him. "You're actually serious about this?"

Louis nodded. "Yeah. I am," he said with a completely straight face. 

Harry nodded slowly, and finally let himself believe that Louis actually meant it. The whole thing still seemed odd and kind of surreal to him, and he wouldn't _actually_ believe it until the three of them were naked in a bed, but Louis seemed to mean it and… wow. 

He let Louis pull him close, and kissed his lips gently, brushing his hair back. "I really love you, you know that, right?"

Louis smiled. "I know, babycakes. And I love you. I just want you to be happy, you know? And if I'm completely honest, I'm kind of excited about this. I mean, you only live once, right? You should try out different things and everyone should get to experience a threesome at some point, so why not do it now? This may be the only chance we get, and Nick seems a good candidate, so… let's give this a try, all right?"

Harry gave him a little smile. "You do have a point," he said softly. "I just don't want you to regret your decision."

Louis shook his head. "I don't think I will. I'd rather give you this now than watch you drift away from me over the next weeks, and eventually give in to your desire. The last thing I want is to lose you, and I'm pretty sure that if we don't do this, I will lose you."

"You won't," Harry said softly. "You will never lose me."

He kissed Louis gently, then tucked his head under his chin and closed his eyes, finally relaxing enough to let sleep wash over him. 

His stomach was fluttering in anticipation of the next day. 

A threesome. 

With Nick and Louis. 

Wow.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit, this chapter got long. O_o I considered breaking it in two parts, but then I thought people would kill me, and... yeah 0:) ENJOY!

The next day, Harry called Nick and told him he'd be over in the evening. He didn't mention the threesome. He was still not completely sure that Louis had thought this through, but whenever he tried to mention it and ask him if he was certain that he wanted this to happen, Louis just gave him a smile and a kiss, and Harry shut up. He watched Louis, though, but couldn't find any indication in his expression that he wasn't okay with this. 

In the evening, they got into the car and drove to Nick's; the only sound coming from the radio. Harry looked out of the window, sometimes risking a glance at Louis who was staring straight ahead, looking pretty neutral – while Harry was freaking out a little on the inside. 

He was going to be in a bed with Nick and Louis; they were both going to touch him, kiss him, make his wildest fantasies come true. How could Louis look so calm?

Although of course, these were Harry's fantasies, not Louis's. Did he even want to do this? Or had he really just come up with the idea to make sure Harry didn't lose interest in him? It was often extremely hard to read Louis; right now, it was downright impossible. Harry just hoped this wouldn't hurt them in some way. He also hoped things wouldn't be awkward when they told Nick about their plans for the evening in a few minutes. He had no idea how the older man would even react – but he would soon find out. 

They arrived a little while later; Louis parked the car and they made their way up the steps to Nick's front door. Louis reached up to press the doorbell, but Harry stopped him, wrapping his fingers around Louis's wrist and looking into his eyes searchingly, just wanting to make sure that this really _was_ okay. Louis looked back at him, and gave him a reassuring smile, before ringing the bell. 

Nick opened a moment later, and seemed surprised to see _both_ of them there. Belatedly, Harry realized that he'd said that _he_ would be coming over; not that he'd bring Louis. Oh well. Nick didn't seem to mind – right now, he only looked curious. 

He led them into the living room, where everything was back in its original place after the party the other night, and got them drinks. Then he sat down on the couch across from them, watching them silently as he took a few sips of his beer. 

"So," he said when the silence stretched and threatened to become uncomfortable. "To what do I owe the honour of your visit?"

Harry almost snorted at his formal tone, then glanced over at Louis, not sure if Louis wanted to explain the whole thing, or if he should. 

Louis set his drink down, folded his hands in his lap and leaned forward. "Nick," he said seriously, and Harry noticed Nick shifting a little in his seat, clearly worried about what Louis was going to say. 

"Yes?" Nick prompted, raising an eyebrow curiously. 

"Nick," Louis repeated. "After long consideration, I've decided to grant Harry a little wish and make one of his fantasies come true – that fantasy being you." Both of Nick's eyebrows shot up at this, and his jaw literally dropped. "But I don't want the two of you to be alone during this, mainly because I don't trust you, which is why we've decided to make this a threesome."

He leaned back, looking satisfied with is explanation. Nick stared back at him, clearly stunned into silence. When he finally found his voice, he managed a weak, "What?"

"A threesome," Louis repeated. "Do I have a lisp or something? Harry didn't seem to understand me either when I suggested it." He shook his head, shrugging. "Now, I assume you're not going to say no to this, despite the fact that I'll be joining the two of you, so… shall we get started?"

Nick still seemed speechless, but after a couple of seconds, he put his drink down on the table and licked his lips. He glanced at Harry, meeting his eyes briefly, but then focused back on Louis. "What you're saying is that we – you, me and Harry – are going to have sex together. Right now. Did I get that right?"

Louis nodded. "Yes," he answered. "Unless you're trying to tell me you don't want to – which I wouldn't believe, considering you've fancied Harry for a while now. The only thing you might not agree with could be my presence in your bed – but let's be honest here, no sensible man would say no to me. And I've seen you ogle my arse on more than one occasion – don't deny it – so… what are we waiting for?"

He finished his drink and stood up. "The bedroom's upstairs, I suppose?"

Without another word, he made his way up the stairs, leaving a very stunned Grimmy and a slightly uncomfortable and ridiculously excited Harry behind. 

Harry licked his lips and stood up, hesitantly holding his hand out for Nick, giving him a small smile. Nick looked up at him for a moment, the hunger evident in his eyes, and after a moment of hesitation, he took Harry's hand, letting him pull him up. Harry took a deep breath and pulled Nick up the stairs, hoping they would all warm up soon and get a little more comfortable around each other – because if they continued like this, it wouldn't be a dream, but a _nightmare_ come true. 

When they reached Nick's bedroom, Louis was already on the bed, lube and condoms ready on the bedside table. He looked at Harry and Nick as they stood at the foot of the bed, neither of them sure what to do or say, and heaved an exasperated sigh. "Well, go on then. Kiss."

Harry felt his cheeks flush and turned to Nick, who finally seemed to snap out of his trance. He gave Louis another calculating glance before turning to Harry, looking down at him. Harry gave him a twitchy smile, then closed his eyes briefly when he felt Nick's hand tangle into his hair. 

He kept his eyes closed, swallowing hard when he felt Grimmy's warm breath caress his face. He lingered there for a moment, then murmured, "All right then." Then, Harry felt Nick's lips against his own, and let out an unconscious sigh. He'd been dreaming about this for a while now, and he still couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that it was really happening. It still felt like a dream. A very realistic dream, but a dream nevertheless.

Nick's kiss was gentle, still kind of hesitant, but after a moment, he slipped his free arm around Harry's waist and pulled him closer, parting his lips slightly to deepen the kiss slowly. Harry's lashes fluttered against his cheeks and he slid his own hands onto Nick's shoulders, fingers digging into them a bit when Nick's tongue brushed his bottom lip, demanding entrance. 

That was all it took; Harry forced himself to relax and forget that Louis was sitting just a bit away from them, watching them, and allowed himself to focus fully on Nick and the soft pressure of his lips against his own. 

He moaned when their tongues brushed, and returned the kiss eagerly, giving in and kissing Nick the way he'd wanted to kiss him for weeks now. Nick's arm tightened around his waist, pulling him closer as the kiss grew in heat while his other hand curled around the back of his neck, holding him firmly in place while he gave him one of the most amazing kisses Harry had ever had the luck to experience – Louis's excluded. No one could kiss like Louis. 

Harry almost forgot that his boyfriend was still in the room with them; at least until he felt a warm body press against his back and arse and strong arms wrap around him. Louis's hands rested on his hips, and a moment later, he felt warm lips and a wet tongue on his neck. 

He moaned, his trousers already uncomfortably tight as he hardened, loving being trapped between Nick and Louis. Both pairs of hands started roaming over his body, and Harry had never felt so wanted. 

He broke the kiss after a moment, breathing heavily when Louis sucked on his neck, probably leaving a mark. 

"Fuck," he breathed, reaching behind himself to cup the back of Louis's neck, turning his head to press his lips against Louis's. Louis smiled against his lips and answered the kiss instantly, hand slipping underneath Harry's t-shirt and slowly moving up and down his stomach and chest. Meanwhile, another pair of lips attacked the not yet marked side of his neck, licking, sucking and biting just as insistently as Louis's had a moment before. 

A gasp escaped him when he felt his trousers being unbuttoned; he wasn't sure if it was Nick or Louis, but right now, it didn't matter. His trousers were uncomfortably tight, and he let out a breath of relief when they slid down, pooling around his ankles, his erection now only confined by the thin fabric of his briefs. 

A hand wrapped around his cock, and Harry instantly knew whom it belonged to. He knew Louis's hands like his own. They were relatively small, but the one touching him right now, wasn't. Which meant that Nick was the one stroking him right now – and the thought of that alone was almost enough to make Harry come. He held back, however, and after another minute of passionate kissing, he drew back and stared into Nick's eyes, breath hitching when he noticed that they were dark with undeniable desire. 

"Ohhh," he moaned when Nick squeezed his cock, his hips jerking forward of their own accord. "Oh god."

They'd barely started and his head was already spinning and he felt like his chest was about to burst with how fast his heart was beating; he honestly wasn't sure how he was going to be able to handle seeing Nick and Louis naked, touching him, fucking him… 

He swallowed hard, letting out a whimper. 

He felt Louis's hands on his hips, then lifted his arms when his t-shirt was pulled over his head. Louis tossed it onto the floor, then ran gentle hands up the sides of his body, kissing his shoulder lightly. "What do you want, Harry?" he murmured into his ear, tongue trailing along the shell, teeth tugging on his earlobe teasingly. 

Harry let out a shuddery breath. "This," he murmured, his voice low and a little rough. "This is – ah, fuck – this is perfect."

He could feel Louis smile against his skin, and a part of him wondered if it was possible that Louis really _was_ okay with this; that there wasn't a small part of him that hated having to share him with Grimmy, even if only for one night. He forced his eyes to open and looked at Nick, who was looking over his shoulder, seemingly staring at Louis. It looked like he, at least, didn't mind Louis being here with them. 

A moment later, Harry needed to move; he stepped out from between them, his foot getting stuck in his trousers which were still wrapped around his ankles, and he landed on the bed rather inelegantly. He toed off his shoes and wiggled out of his trousers the rest of the way, then leaned back, staring up at the two gorgeous men still standing at the end of the bed. 

"Kiss," he breathed, all of a sudden struck by the need to see them together. "I want you to kiss."

Louis froze for a moment, looking less than pleased, but he controlled his face only a second later, and glanced over at Nick. Nick looked back at him with a little smile – he obviously didn't mind Harry's sudden request – and proved that by sliding his hands onto Louis's hips, pulling him closer and capturing his lips in a heated kiss. Louis's brow furrowed and he seemed stiff and uncomfortable for a moment, but soon enough, he gave in, but returned the kiss still somewhat reluctantly. 

The height difference between the two of them was quite noticeable, and Harry couldn't suppress a little smile when he noticed that Louis had to stand on his toes to properly reach Nick. Aw. 

Then he focused on the kiss, and lifted his hips to tug his briefs off, wrapping a hand around his erection and touching himself while Nick and Louis snogged. 

This was _so_ much better than porn.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Nick was lost in the kiss, and thoroughly enjoying it – he wasn't going to deny that. He had no problem with Louis. He wasn't his favourite person in the world – mostly because _Louis_ didn't seem to like _him_ very much. And if anyone had told him last night that he was going to be making out with him today, he would've laughed at them and considered them insane. 

Yet here he was, with his arms wrapped around the shorter boy, tongues tangling slowly, and couldn't deny that he was turned on. It was different than kissing Harry. Harry had given in to him pretty much instantly; he'd let him guide him and had completely submitted to him.

Louis, on the other hand, wasn't giving in – he was trying to control the kiss; their tongues battling for dominance, and yes, okay, it was hot. Nick was undeniably aroused – and admittedly, a little surprised – by the passion of the kiss. He hadn't known Louis had it in him, to be honest, and he was more than a little intrigued by Louis's sudden fire.

After a moment, he slid his hands down Louis's back, resting them on the curve of that spectacular arse before giving in and cupping both cheeks firmly in his hands. He couldn't suppress a little grin at the soft sound escaping Louis's lips; he was trying hard not to show how much he enjoyed this, but the hard cock digging into his hip was all the indication Nick needed. 

Louis Tomlinson was turned on by this kiss, whether he wanted to be or not. 

He squeezed Louis's perfectly round butt lightly, grinning when Louis let out another helpless moan. Louis bit his lip in response, and Nick couldn't hold back a chuckle – Louis's resistance amused him. He resumed the kiss, hands resting comfortably on the younger man's arse, and he could've stayed here like this forever, completely lost in the sensation of Louis's lips against his own. 

A rough moan snapped him out of it, however, and he drew back and turned his head. His brows shot up when he saw Harry on the bed, all spread out, with his cock in his hand, jerking off as he watched them. 

He licked his lips. "My, my, Harold… getting started without us? We can't have that, can we?"

He turned back to Louis, who was looking back at him with an unreadable expression on his face. Their eyes met and locked for what could've been minutes, until Louis finally lowered his eyes and stepped away. "No," he said, his voice a little raspy as well. "No. We certainly can't have that."

He took a step towards the bed and tugged his t-shirt off, followed by his trousers and boxers before he got onto the bed next to Harry and replaced his hand with his own. Nick took a moment to look at both of them, admiring those beautiful young bodies. They were quite different-looking. Harry was long and lean, his muscles defined but not overly so, with long, skinny legs. His hipbones protruded a little, and Nick was tempted to lean over and lick them. He was hairless and paler than Louis, with his various small tattoos adorning his body. 

Meanwhile, Louis was tanned, his body a little more compact. He had some hair on his chest and a tiny little tummy that Nick wanted to bury his face in and bite into. His arse was a work of perfection; not comparable to any Nick had ever seen before – and he'd had the pleasure to see quite a few arses in his life. 

Either way, both of them were beyond gorgeous and seeing the two of them together made Nick's cock twitch in his trousers. 

To think that tonight, they were both his…

He licked his lips, swallowing hard, then pulled his own shirt, trousers and boxers off, leaving them on the floor as he got onto the bed beside the couple. He watched Harry's face intently; his eyes were screwed shut, mouth hanging open, his hair a curly mess, his cheeks flushed. His lips were pink and glistening in the dim light of the room, and Nick had never seen anything more beautiful in his life. He looked over at Louis, whose eyes were fastened on him, that unreadable expression still in place. 

Nick licked his lips, and leaned in to rub the tip of his nose against Harry's ear, smiling when he felt a shiver run through him. "What do you want, Harry? This is all about you tonight; tell us what you want us to do."

Harry sucked in a sharp breath and looked up at him, eyes half-lidded and incredibly green. "I want," he murmured, his voice breaking a little, "I want what you said. What you said on the phone the other day. I want that."

Nick gave him a little smile, knowing exactly what he meant. 

He turned to Louis, who was watching them intently, and explained, "He wants you to fuck him while he sucks me off."

Louis nodded slowly and nibbled his bottom lip. "We can arrange that," he said in a soft voice, pressing a few open-mouthed kisses against Harry's chest. "Are you sure you don't want him to fuck you, though, Haz?" he asked after a moment, glancing up at him. "This is your only chance; keep that in mind."

Harry let out a shaky breath and looked back at him; then up to meet Nick's eyes. He seemed hesitant for a moment, and sighed. "I want both."

Nick smiled. "Well, we have all night, right?"

He looked between both boys, and Louis nodded. "We do," he agreed, brushing a sweaty curl off Harry's forehead. "We can do anything you want, babe."

Harry's eyes lit up and he looked overwhelmed; then he pushed himself up on his knees and licked his lips as he pushed his curls back. "Get on your back," he said to Nick, and Nick obeyed instantly. Like he would ever say no to such a request. Especially when it came from Harry Styles.

His own breath hitched when he felt Harry's lips on his stomach, showering it with gentle kisses and continually moving down until he nosed the soft curls between his legs. He bit his lip, eyes fixed on Harry as those beautiful rosy lips worked their way up his length and wrapped around it, engulfing him in tight, wet heat. 

"Fuck," he hissed, letting his head fall back and reaching down to bury his fingers in Harry's hair. He closed his eyes and focused on the feel of Harry's mouth around his cock. It was obvious that Harry had experience when it came to this; the suction, combined with the tip of his tongue rubbing the sensitive underside was exquisite. Nick wanted to grab two fistfuls of Harry's curls and thrust into his mouth; get more of that delicious warm wetness – but he wasn't quite sure how Louis would react to him treating his 'babycakes' so roughly – so he didn't. 

He didn't get the chance to, anyway, because a moment later, he felt his chin being tilted down before warm lips pressed against his own in another long, wet kiss. When Louis had first mentioned the threesome, Nick definitely hadn't thought it would be quite like this. He'd been convinced, he and Louis would focus on Harry, and mostly ignore each other; never had he thought Louis would actually want to kiss him like this – twice, even. 

He returned the kiss eagerly, however, resisting the urge to make some sort of smart-assed comment, and moaned at the feel of their tongues rubbing against each other while Harry was busy driving him crazy with that fucking mouth of his. 

"He's good, isn't he?" Louis murmured against his lips, a little smile tugging at the corners of his mouth when Nick opened his eyes to look at him.

"Yeah," Nick murmured breathlessly, breaking the eye contact and staring down at Harry, mouth opening a little as he watched his cock disappear between those full, pink lips. "He's amazing."

He felt Louis's hand in his hair and his eyes fluttered slightly as he leaned into the touch while his hips jerked upwards into the welcome heat of Harry's mouth. He moaned disappointedly when Harry finally pulled back, exposing his flushed erection to the cool air of the room. 

"I'd like to be fucked now," Harry said, making it sound as simple as though he was asking for a cup of tea. He looked perfectly innocent right now, and Nick couldn't suppress a little smirk as he imagined Harry using that to his advantage. He had a feeling Harry gave Louis that look quite a lot, and that Louis would be completely powerless when faced with those big, innocent green eyes. It probably got Harry just about anything he wanted.

"In a moment, baby," Nick said softly, giving him a reassuring smile when Harry frowned a little. "It seems to me like Louis has been kind of left out so far. It's only fair that we focus on him for a little while, don't you think?"

Harry's features softened and he nodded. Nick turned to look at Louis, letting his eyes travel down his body. Then he reached over and wrapped his fingers around Louis's erection, smiling at the shaky moan escaping Louis's parted lips. 

Harry crawled over to them and slid his hand over Nick's, guiding him up and down Louis's length while trailing his lips over Louis's collarbone, leaving little love bites along the way. Nick was never going to say no to being actively involved in this – but he had to admit that just watching the two of them would've been almost enough for him. 

Louis started breathing heavier, hips moving up to thrust into Nick's tight fist around his dick, chest rising and falling rapidly as he moaned softly, clearly enjoying this. 

After a little moment, he reached down and put his own hand over Nick and Harry's, stopping them. "Enough. Don't want to come just yet."

Harry let go of his cock, and Nick did the same, although reluctantly. Louis's cock was a thing of beauty, and he was quite tempted to taste him.

"Can I get fucked now?" Harry asked impatiently. Nick laughed and Louis rolled his eyes; he was clearly used to Harry being excessively bossy. 

"Yes, Harry, you can get fucked now," he said in a bored tone – though the adoration was obvious in his eyes as he looked at his boyfriend. 

They exchanged a soft kiss before Louis turned to look at Nick. "All right, Grimshaw. Time for you to get the Harry Experience. He's got the tightest little arse you'll ever have, trust me."

Nick let out an involuntary moan; he didn't have any trouble imagining that. 

Hoping he wouldn't completely embarrass himself by coming the moment he pushed into Harry, he reached for the lube on the bedside table and slicked his fingers expertly. 

"All right, Harold. Let me get you ready."

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Harry let out a soft moan and got onto his hands and knees on the bed, wiggling his arse at Nick. He was so hard – he wouldn't be surprised at all if he just came without even being touched by either of them. But he managed to hold back, even though it was hard when he felt Nick's slick fingers press against his hole. He bit his lip and closed his eyes, pushing back against them eagerly and gasping when he felt the first finger slide inside. Louis moved to sit in front of him, stroking his curls lightly while Nick slid his finger back and forth.

"Fuck, he _is_ tight," Nick muttered behind him. Harry grinned smugly while Louis laughed. 

"Told you, didn't I?" he asked, and Nick hummed in agreement. 

Harry moaned when Nick added a second finger and he willed his body to relax around it – it didn't take more than a few seconds. He wanted this _so_ badly. 

"Nnn-nick," he ground out, pushing back against Nick when he fingered him more insistently. 

"Fuck," he hissed. "Nick, _please_."

"He wants you to fuck him," Louis said, playing with Harry's curls. "He's ready."

"Is he?" Nick asked, a hint of doubt in his voice. "I'm not sure…"

Harry's arms gave out and he fell forward, gasping when Nick added a third finger, stretching him even more. He bit his lip and let out a shuddery breath, pushing back against Nick as soon as he managed to relax.

He could almost feel Nick smirking behind him. " _Now_ he's ready."

"Nghh," Harry moaned in disappointment when Nick pulled out his fingers, but was comforted by the knowledge that soon, his fingers would be replaced by his dick. Louis was still stroking his hair, and Harry used the time Nick needed to get himself ready, to take a few deep breaths and push himself back up on his hands. He looked up at Louis, swallowing hard at the intensity in Louis's eyes. 

Nick's hands were back on his hips a moment later, and his cock slipped between his arse cheeks. Harry whimpered, pushing back against him, needing _more_ , but Nick was teasing him, rubbing against him that way for a little while before finally nudging his entrance with the tip of his cock. 

Louis was still looking down at Harry, their eyes locked. The dark glint in Louis's eyes, combined with the feel of Nick finally pushing into him, inch for inch, was the most intense thing Harry had ever experienced, and he held his breath, only releasing it when Nick was all the way inside of him, filling him up with his admittedly pretty large cock. 

He licked his lips, panting heavily. "Fuck. You're so… fuck."

"Big? Strong? Fabulous? I know, babe." Harry could feel Nick smirking, and rolled his eyes. 

"Shut up and fuck me, all right?"

Nick laughed and stroked his back gently. "I can do that, yeah," he murmured. He pulled out a little, just to slam back in a moment later, his thrusts hard and relentless. Harry moaned when Nick found a rhythm and angle that took his breath away with every thrust. 

He was trying to get his breathing under control, and had just managed, when Louis tugged on his hair and forced him to look up at him. Harry did, meeting his boyfriend's eyes again and gasping softly when Louis wrapped a hand around his cock and brushed the already-leaking tip of it over his bottom lip. Harry licked his pre-come up greedily, flicking his tongue out to lap at the tip of Louis's cock while looking up at him with what he hoped was a seductive, rather than an overwhelmed expression. 

Louis touched his cheek and jaw, his gentle fingers a startling contrast to Nick's rather rough thrusts. "Open up, baby," he murmured, slipping his thumb between Harry's lips, parting them. "Open that pretty mouth of yours."

Harry didn't need to be asked twice; he opened his mouth, sucking on Louis's thumb for a second or two, moaning when Louis's dick slipped past his lips, and he sucked it into his mouth. It wasn't easy to focus on sucking Louis off when every thrust of Nick's hips pushed him forward. He was careful, though, trying to cover his teeth with his lips to avoid hurting Louis. 

After a clumsy first attempt at pleasing both men, Harry managed to find a rhythm that worked, sucking Louis hard while pushing back against Nick whenever he drew back. Nick paused for a moment, changed his angle again, and his next thrust almost made Harry pass out when Nick slammed straight into his prostate. 

Harry gasped and choked a little when Louis's cock hit the back of his throat – he hadn't _quite_ mastered the art of deep-throating yet – and drew back a little, some spit trickling down his chin as he released Louis's cock. 

He didn't leave him hanging, though, and as soon as he could, he took him back into his mouth. Louis's and Nick's moans filled the otherwise quiet room, and Harry was overcome with a sudden feeling of pride – _he_ was doing this to them. He was the one making both of them feel this amazing; and that knowledge had to be the best feeling in the world. 

Not to mention that being 'used' by two incredibly sexy men at the same time made him feel incredibly sexy. He'd been dreaming about this for years now, ever since he'd first started touching himself – he'd always dreamed about doing two men at the same time. They had been faceless at the time; then later, one of them had become Louis, and even later, the other one had always been Nick. 

And now it was happening, and Harry wasn't surprised when he felt his orgasm nearing only minutes later. 

He was close; so fucking close…

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Louis could tell that Harry was loving this; and that he would explode soon. They knew each other inside out, and he could always tell when Harry was on the brink of losing it. He looked up and met Nick's eyes, giving him a sign, and was grateful when Nick understood and slowed his movements down enough to keep Harry on the edge, but not enough to push him over the edge. Harry whined; the sound muffled because he still had Louis's cock in his mouth. 

Louis smiled, stroking Harry's cheek lightly. "It's okay, baby. Soon. Just want all of us to come together, you know?"

He thought he could feel Harry nod, and kept stroking his hair gently, moaning at how amazing Harry's mouth felt. It always did, and even now, when his blowjob was a little clumsy, it still felt better than anything.

He looked at Nick and could tell that he was enjoying himself too – and oddly, he wasn't even all that jealous. Maybe being there really had been the right decision. He watched Nick, overwhelmed by a sudden desire to kiss him. 

He leaned forward and looked at him. "Come here," he murmured, and when Nick leaned over as well, he cupped the back of his head, his other hand still tangled in Harry's hair, and kissed Nick, slowly. 

It wasn't the most comfortable position, but for a long moment, Louis allowed himself to fully focus on kissing Nick, tasting him, letting his tongue slip into his mouth and explore. And Nick kissed him back, his hips stilling for a moment as he returned the kiss. 

Then, Louis moved back again, eyes locked with Nick's when Nick started fucking Harry again, his hips snapping forward and slapping against Harry's arse with an audible smack. 

"Mmmm," Harry moaned between desperate little whimpers, and Louis, knowing he was about to come, pulled out of Harry's mouth. He looked down at him, watching Harry when his eyes fluttered closed and he let out the lowest, most animalistic groan before he came. Louis's hand was buried in Harry's hair and he was holding him up as he gave himself a couple of strokes and came all over Harry's beautiful, angelic face a moment later. He watched Harry's pink tongue dart out to lick up the bit of come that coated his lips, and stared down at his flushed and sweaty boyfriend for a long moment. 

He wanted to see Nick come as well, though, so he reluctantly tore his eyes off Harry and looked up at him, watching him give a few final thrusts into Harry before his hips jerked forward and he dug his fingers into Harry's hips, eyes closing as he reached his peak as well, his mouth falling open in a silent moan. 

He stayed like that for a moment, and Louis watched him intently, falling back against the pillows. Harry's face was buried in the sheets when his arms had finally given out, and he was panting heavily, his face sweaty and flushed, a soft whimper escaping him when Nick finally pulled out and tossed the condom. 

Then, the three of them were on the bed, all of them panting heavily, trying to recover and catch their breaths. When Louis could finally manage to think clearly again, he reached for a few Kleenex's on the bedside table, wiping all three of them clean. 

Moments later, they were all under the covers, Harry between him and Nick, his eyes drifting closed as his breath finally evened out. Louis could tell that he would be out in a second – and his suspicion was confirmed a couple of minutes later when Harry started snoring softly. Louis grinned and stroked his cheek gently, watching his beautiful angel sleep, a peaceful smile on his pink, kiss-swollen lips.

He looked over at Nick who was watching Harry as well. Their eyes met over Harry's head, and Louis swallowed hard, now feeling much less cocky than he'd been before. He slid his hand onto Harry's back, stroking gently, then looked down at it when Nick covered it with his own. Louis licked his lips and glanced up at Nick again, watching him for a moment before he decided it was time to sleep. He didn't want to risk Nick getting sappy over this or saying something stupid that would ruin this experience, so he took a deep breath and murmured, "Night." 

"Night, Louis," Nick said softly, and Louis closed his eyes.

The light was switched off a moment later, and Louis waited for sleep to come - but he lay awake for a long time, thinking, before exhaustion finally took over and he dozed off as well.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning, Louis woke up to the smell of fresh coffee and breakfast. He smiled and snuggled into the person next to him, figuring it had to be Harry – who else? – who had come back to bed after cooking in order to wake him up. 

Without opening his eyes, he ran his hands up the other man's back and slid a hand into his hair, frowning when he didn't touch the familiar curls. He opened his eyes instantly and they widening a little when he remembered the previous night and realized that he was still at Nick's, in his bed. He looked around, and noticed that Harry wasn't there – which explained the amazing smell wafting in through the semi-closed door. 

He tensed a little when he noticed that Nick's arm was wrapped around him the way Harry's normally was, and he didn't want to move, knowing he would probably wake Nick up if he did, and then things would get awkward and he wanted to avoid that. 

But Nick _was_ going to wake up eventually, so…

He bit his lip and decided to stay just a little longer because Nick's bed was comfortable, and even though he would never say it out loud, he had to admit that Nick smelled kind of nice and that the way he was holding him was comforting. 

He relaxed a little and closed his eyes again – not wanting Nick to catch him staring at him whenever he would wake up. He held his breath when Nick stirred and made a soft, sleepy sound, snuggling into him, his arm tightening around his waist. While one part of Louis wanted him to roll over and remove his arm, so that Louis could slip out of bed and join Harry in the kitchen without Nick noticing, the other part was strangely okay with having Nick Grimshaw wrapped around him. 

He shook his head inwardly, wondering when exactly he'd come to like Nick enough to let him get this close to him. 

He was spared the awkwardness of waking up alone with Nick when Harry burst into the room and practically jumped on top of both of them, bouncing up and down to wake them up. "I've made breakfast, so get your lazy arses out of bed!" he announced loudly. "Also, good morning! Rise and shine, pretties."

He leaned over and pecked first Louis's cheek, then Nick's, giving them a wide smile when Louis finally cracked an eye open. 

Harry got off the bed again and stretched. "Anyone who's not in the kitchen in five minutes won't get anything. I'm serious – I'll call Niall if you don't want your breakfast."

He left the room again, and Nick groaned as he rolled onto his back, rubbing his eyes tiredly. Louis glanced over at him, stretching a little as well. 

"Is he always that bloody cheerful in the morning?" he murmured, voice low and sleepy. "Because if he is… kudos to you for putting up with that every single day."

Louis had to laugh. "Not always, no, but after a good shag the night before, he usually is. And since I do make sure to give him some love every night, I do have to put up with that almost every morning."

"You deserve an award," Nick sighed, pushing himself up on his elbow and blinking sleep out of his eyes. Then he glanced over at Louis, who was still not making a move, and gave him a little smile. 

Louis managed a tight smile back, then finally rolled over and slid out of bed, pulling his briefs and t-shirt on. "You should get up," he said as he made his way to the door. "If you think calling Niall is an empty threat – it's not. And Niall eats whatever doesn't eat him first, so…"

He trailed off and waved his hand awkwardly, then left the room before he could start babbling even more than he already had. Seriously, what was wrong with him?

He sighed and followed Harry into the kitchen, licking his lips appreciatively when he entered it – both because he was faced with his half-naked boyfriend and an amazing-looking full English breakfast. His reward for being the first one up was a kiss from Harry, and Nick joined them only a little while later. 

The awkwardness that Louis had been expecting didn't come, however. He watched both Harry and Nick intently as they ate, but neither of the two really looked at the other all that much. And when they did, there was none of that sexual energy between them that Louis had always noticed before. It looked like his plan had actually worked. 

He bit his lip after he sipped some more coffee, wondering why that didn't make him as happy as he'd expected. 

After breakfast and some casual small talk – they didn't discuss the previous night at all, which surprised and relieved Louis – Nick excused himself to go take a shower. Louis reluctantly helped Harry clean up – this was Nick's bloody flat; couldn't he do the dishes later? But when he mentioned that to Harry, his very logical boyfriend felt the need to point out that the whole threesome thing had been _their_ idea, and therefore, they should be the ones to clean up. 

When they were done with that, Louis turned to Harry and touched his arms gently, looking into his eyes. "Are you okay?"

Harry looked back at him with a small smile, tilting his head curiously. "Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?"

Louis nibbled his lip. "Well… last night. I just…"

Harry silenced him with a kiss. "Don't. We don't have to talk about it, all right? Everything is fine; it was an amazing experience for all three of us, and I think I can move on now – which is what you wanted, right? So… we don't have to talk about it and dwell on it; we can just move on and all be friends from now on." He paused briefly. "Was it okay for you too?"

Louis nodded. "Yeah. Yeah, it was great – better than I expected. I just…" He trailed off and sighed. "Okay. Let's not talk about it."

He pulled Harry into a long kiss, feeling needy all of a sudden, and Harry kissed him back, arms wrapped around him. When the kiss broke, they both felt better and smiled at each other. Then, Harry grabbed Louis's arm and pulled him into the bedroom; they had to get ready or they'd be late for whatever was on their schedule today. 

"Do we have time to go home?" Louis asked as he pulled his shirt over his head, tugging it down and buttoning his trousers while Harry was checking his phone. 

He shook his head. "I don't think so – we'll be late if we do."

Louis nodded. "Okay, fine, I'll just ask Nick if he has a spare toothbrush lying around somewhere."

He hesitated for a moment, then decided to just go into the bathroom – they'd all seen each other naked now, so this really shouldn't be a big deal. When he opened the door, however, he was met with some gruesome howling – there really was no other way to describe it – and he stared at the glass shower door, horrified. 

"What are you _doing_?"

The sounds stopped, and Nick turned around to face him, looking at him through the glassy door. "Singing in the shower – what does it bloody look like I'm doing?"

Louis eyed him. "Well – for the love of everything, just stop. Don't. Leave the singing to those who actually do it for a living."

Nick stuck his tongue out at him childishly and grinned, and when Louis turned to the sink, he resumed his song. Louis sighed. "At least tell me you've got a spare toothbrush or two around here somewhere."

Nick hummed. "Cupboard to your left – there's a pink one for you and a blue one for Harry."

Louis rolled his eyes – he'd much preferred Nick the night before when he'd been too horny to say a word. "Ha ha," he muttered, but found the toothbrushes, taking the blue one on purpose. Harry liked pink anyway.

He brushed his teeth, smiling a little when he was joined by Harry a moment later. 

When they were done, Nick stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around his waist and drying his hair with another one before looking at them. "You're all dressed. This seems wrong."

Harry laughed and Louis rolled his eyes. 

"We've got to go, actually," Harry said then. "So… I guess I'll see you soon? Next Saturday for the radio takeover at the latest, yeah?"

Nick nodded. "Sounds good."

Harry smiled and kissed his cheek. "Bye!" he chirped, and hopped out of the bathroom. 

Louis bit his lip and waved awkwardly. "Right. See you."

Nick smiled. "Definitely."

For some unknown reason, Louis found himself blushing and exited the room quickly, feeling more confused than ever before.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

His confusion didn't go away in the next few of days, even when things went back to normal. He and Harry were back to being a couple – well, secret couple in public and actual couple behind closed doors, as usual. They had some more photo shoots and album promo on their schedule and Louis was actually grateful for the distraction, not sure what to make of his current state. 

Then, a few days into the week, Harry decided to make a random trip to Los Angeles to visit Ed. Louis would've loved to join him, but obviously, he couldn't, because the two of them travelling alone would be too 'obvious'. He'd rolled his eyes at management when they'd told him that, and reluctantly accepted their decision. 

The goodbye kiss was long, and when Harry got into the taxi that would take him to the airport, Louis felt strangely empty and alone. He went back into the house and turned on the telly, trying to focus on some brainless TV show that was supposed to be funny, but only ended up depressing him even more. 

He tried to call the other boys, but they all had plans or were busy, and since calling Harry was out of the question, considering he was up in the air at this point, Louis wasn't sure what to do. Since TV and tidying up the house – which was something he never did voluntarily, even when he was desperate – were his only options, he decided to watch a film and hoped that would make him feel better. 

It didn't.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Nick's day had been long and busy, and while some of his friends were going out tonight and had practically _begged_ him to come with them, he'd decided that a bath and a good wank was all he could take tonight. 

He shivered a little as he made his way down the street towards his flat; it was beginning to get a little chilly; probably time to pull out his warm jumpers from the back of his closet. As he walked, he thought back to that Saturday, which would probably stay engraved in his mind forever. That threesome had been the best – and worst – thing to ever happen to him. 

On the one hand, it had clearly been one of the most exciting and amazing sexual experiences of his life and he would forever think about it when he touched himself when no one else was around to take care of that for him – while on the other hand, he really hated that it had been a one-time thing and that it would never happen again. 

Louis had made that quite clear. 

He sighed heavily and walked up to his building, but stopped when he noticed someone sitting on the steps leading up the house. He froze for a moment, his heart skipping a beat when he didn't recognize the person right away – who loitered around random people's houses in the middle of the night anyway?

But then, the boy looked up and Nick just looked confused. 

"Louis?" He paused for a moment, raising his eyebrows. "I think I can say with absolute certainty that you're literally the last person I expected to see tonight."

Louis seemed just as confused as he was, and when he finally glanced up at him, he looked a little lost. "I don't know what I'm doing here," he said quietly. "Maybe I should go."

He stood up and moved to push past Nick, but Nick was faster, closing his fingers around the younger boy's wrist and turning him around, forcing him to look at him. 

He opened his mouth, not exactly sure what to say, but then he asked, "Do you want to come in for a drink?"

Louis seemed to hesitate, still looking confused, but then he nodded. "Yeah. Yes, I'd like that."

Nick nodded, holding Louis's wrist and looking at him for a moment longer before turning around and leading him up the stairs to his flat. He unlocked the door and took Louis inside. There was silence while Nick led him into the living room and fixed them a couple of drinks, which they sipped after they'd sat down. 

They looked at each other, neither of them saying a word until the silence threatened to become uncomfortable. Nick cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck, opening his mouth to ask something – but Louis was faster. 

"Don't. Don't ask me why I'm here – I'd tell you if I knew. I just…" He trailed off and fidgeted with the laces of his hoodie, still looking confused. "Harry left; he's in LA to visit Ed, and none of the other boys have time for me, and I just… I had to get out of the house. I hope you weren't busy, I just…"

He trailed off. Nick watched him and set his drink down, then moved over to sit on the couch next to him. He waited for a moment to see if it was okay for Louis, then rubbed his back lightly. "It's okay – you don't need to explain. I get it. You didn't want to be alone, and I was the only person you could think of who wasn't busy. I know we're not technically friends, but we could be, if you want."

Louis looked like he was in pain for a moment, and Nick watched him curiously, wondering why it was so hard for Louis to admit that he actually liked him a little bit now. Because he could tell that he did – even if there was a certain reluctance in Louis's fondness for him. 

"Okay, fine," Louis sighed. "I was lonely, and thought of you. I can leave, though, if you want me to."

Nick rolled his eyes. "Didn't I just tell you to stay?"

"I suppose." 

Louis shrugged, and Nick sighed heavily, sliding an arm around the younger man and pulling him into a one-armed hug. "Come here, you."

Louis groaned and fought the hug for a moment before finally relaxing into Nick's side and leaning against him as he reached for his drink and took another sip. They sat there in comfortable silence for a moment until Nick started telling Louis random things, feeling that the younger man needed to think about something else than whatever was troubling him at the moment. So he told him about his week so far, about the many times he'd mentioned One Direction on his show and how everyone made fun of him for that, and Louis seemed grateful. After a while and a few drinks later, he joined in, and they talked and drank like they'd been friends forever. It was actually kind of nice. 

They hadn't talked about the threesome the morning after it had happened, but after a few drinks, when he was feeling just a tiny bit tipsy, Nick felt the need to mention it and asked how Louis had experienced it and how he felt about the whole thing now, a few days later. 

"It was good," Louis said after a moment of contemplation. "It was kind of eye-opening and confusing at the same time. I mean…" He trailed off and collected his thoughts, then turned to look at him. "It obviously made Harry stop thinking about what it would be like to be with you, which is great, but…"

"But?" Nick prompted when Louis's pause got a little too long for him. 

Louis met his eyes. "Now it's _me_ who can't stop thinking about you."

He laughed; a slightly bitter, humourless laugh, and Nick's heart skipped a beat, immediately intrigued. "Is that so?" he asked slowly. 

Louis sighed. "Don't look so smug – this really isn't funny. I just… you're a great kisser, and I suppose you're kind of attractive and not _completely_ terrible."

Nick grinned. "I knew I was irresistible."

Louis groaned. "Oh, shut it. I knew I shouldn't have told you this – I knew it was a mistake the moment I opened my mouth. I don't know what I was thinking – why did I even come here? I should go."

He moved to get up, but Nick reached for his wrist again, pulling Louis down, half onto his lap, and into a deep kiss. He wasn't sure what prompted him to do _that_ ; it just happened and seemed like the thing to do. Louis's hand pressed against his chest and he made a soft sound of protest. After only a couple of seconds, however, he relaxed in Nick's arms and returned the kiss eagerly, kissing him back just as deeply. 

Nick moaned, letting go of Louis's wrist when he was sure he wasn't going anywhere, and wrapped his arms around him, pulling him closer as the kiss soon became a full-on snog. His eyes fluttered closed, his heart beating faster; he couldn't even remember the last time a kiss had made him feel this way. 

Not breaking it for even a second, Nick got comfortable on the couch, leaning back while the kiss grew deeper and more passionate by the minute. Their tongues tangled slowly; the kiss was wet and deep and perfect, and they made out for the rest of the night. They didn't do more than kissing, though. Nick could tell that they both kind of wanted to, but he also knew that Louis wasn't ready to deal with the consequences – and besides, for the first time ever, Nick was perfectly content to just kiss Louis. The last time he'd been this into a kiss had been when he was a teenager – literally years ago. 

When the kiss finally slowed down and Louis rested his head on his shoulder, Nick wrapped his arms around him and held him until he fell asleep as exhaustion and the effects of the alcohol washed over him, lulling him into sleep. He looked down at Louis and his long, thick lashes fluttering against his cheeks, and wondered what had just happened and why it felt so right. 

He knew it wasn't going to happen again, of course; he had a feeling Louis would freak out on him in the morning, and whether he would choose to tell Harry about it or not, it would remain a one-time thing. But at the same time, he knew that he wasn't going to forget about this kiss any time soon, and realized that he had a lot of thinking to do.


	9. Chapter 9

When Louis woke up the next morning, he was alone. For a moment, he was confused, not sure where he was or what had happened – until he opened his eyes and noticed the post-it note. 

Stuck to his forehead. 

He took it off and frowned, turning the paper around to read the message. It was simple –

_Had to go to work; Coffee and food in the kitchen.  
Stick around if you want; back around 11. – Nick_

Louis's heart skipped a beat when everything came back to him all at once – the booze, the kisses, falling asleep in Nick's arms – the _kisses_.

He sat up abruptly and felt ill, heart racing as he rubbed his face slowly and tried to process the fact that he'd made out with Grimmy all night; that he'd basically cheated on Harry. His head was spinning and he put it between his knees, breathing deeply for a moment, until he was sure he was going to be okay. 

When he managed to stand up, he shoved his feet into his shoes and called a taxi, wanting to get out of there as fast as he possibly could. It was only eight o'clock, so he had a lot of time before Nick would be back, but he'd rather be out of there sooner than later. His head was still spinning a little, and he couldn't bring himself to think about what he'd done; he'd never felt this guilty before. 

He went outside to wait for the cab, sitting down on the steps in the exact same spot he'd been waiting for Nick the previous night. He still wasn't sure what had made him come here of all places. He had other friends and acquaintances in London, so why would he choose to visit a man he didn't even particularly like?

Even as he thought that, he knew he was lying to himself. He didn't hate Grimmy anymore; maybe he never had. He'd come to know him a little better the previous night and had enjoyed his company and sense of humour – even before they'd started snogging like horny teenagers. 

He sighed and rubbed his temples, making himself stop thinking about this before his head exploded. He would have enough time to process it all later; right now, he needed to get home. When the taxi finally came to a stop in front of him, he jumped up and climbed inside hurriedly, staring out of the window the entire time. The cab driver was a chatty one, but Louis ignored him. He wasn't in the mood for long discussions about the weather and traffic; he had other things on his mind right now.

When he was finally home and had given the driver a big tip, he made his way straight to the bedroom, grabbing the t-shirt Harry had slept in for the past week, sat down hard on the bed and buried his face in it. He breathed Harry's smell in, eyes closed as he tried to calm himself down. 

When he felt a tiny bit better, he reached for his phone and entered Harry's number, hesitating for a moment as he tried to figure out the current time in LA – were they eight or nine hours behind? He was never sure – but either way, Harry would be probably awake. Louis cleared his throat and pressed 'call'. 

He wasn't going to tell Harry about the kiss on the phone, of course – he just needed to hear his boyfriend's voice right now and hoped it would calm him down and make him feel a little better. 

He almost snorted – nothing could make him feel better right now. He was disgusted with himself; couldn't believe the hypocrisy of his actions. He'd been telling Harry not to go there; not to let Nick seduce him, and now he'd let it happen himself and–

"Heyyy!" Harry said, sounding happy. 

"Hey love, it's me," Louis said unnecessarily, since Harry could obviously see his number and picture on the display of his phone. He licked his lips. "Everything all right over there?"

"Yeah, it's great," Harry said cheerfully; there were some voices in the background, which suggested that Harry was still with Ed or whoever. "The weather is amazing, of course, and Ed's concert was phenomenal. Too bad you weren't here to see it."

"I believe you," Louis said, smiling a little. "I bet it was great – I wish I could've come, too."

If he'd been allowed to go to Los Angeles with Harry, none of this would've happened. He was tempted to blame their management for everything – if they weren't so determined to limit his time with Harry in public, he would've been safe in LA, far away from Nick and his oddly seductive lips. 

He rubbed his forehead. He was losing it, clearly.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked. "You sound a little odd. Did something happen?"

Louis shook his head. "No, it's fine. Nothing to worry about. I just miss you. You'll be back soon, right?"

"Yeah," Harry replied. "I miss you too."

Louis pressed the heel of his hand into his eye and nodded. "Okay. Well, I just wanted to check in, see if you got there all right, and… I'll see you soon then, yeah?"

"Yup. Love you, night!" Harry said, then paused. "No wait, it's morning in London, so… have a great day, love. I'll be back before you know it."

He hung up after Louis had murmured a soft, "Bye."

Louis dropped the phone and fell back against the bed, staring up at the ceiling and resisting the urge to tear his hair out. 

This was not good. This whole situation was utter crap, and he wasn't sure what to do to make himself feel better. Maybe he didn't deserve to feel better – he'd done something terrible and he deserved to feel guilty. 

What he hated most about the whole thing was that his lips still tingled a little from Nick's kisses the previous night – and the fact that he'd enjoyed snogging him so much. He was still thinking about Nick's lips against his own, and realized that _far_ more could've happened, if he'd wanted it to. Maybe he should be glad that some innocent kissing was the only thing they'd done. 

Except… none of those kisses had been innocent.

He sighed heavily and checked his messages, needing something to occupy himself with, or he'd drive himself mental with this guilt.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Harry came back the next day, dropping his bags the moment he entered the flat. Louis jumped up to greet him, throwing his arms around him, picking him up and kissing him deeply, despite the fact that Harry was far taller than him now. 

When the kiss broke, he buried his face in Harry's neck, breathing him in and soaking in his presence for as long as he could – because he was quite sure that as soon as he told Harry about what had happened, Harry wouldn't want to be around him anymore; at least not for a while. 

He'd never even considered the idea of not telling Harry; they had promised to be honest with each other, and in a situation like this, honesty was even more important. 

Harry stroked his hair and nuzzled him. "Hey… did you miss me that much? You seem oddly clingy; usually you're glad to get a few days away from me."

"I'm never glad," Louis protested, voice muffled because his face was still pressed into Harry's neck. 

After holding him for another moment, he drew back and looked at him. Harry looked back at him, searching his eyes and frowning after a couple of minutes of silence. "Okay… you're scaring me," Harry said softly. "What's going on, Lou?"

Louis rubbed his forehead and pushed his hair back, taking an unsteady breath and biting his lip. "I did something stupid," he admitted softly, his voice breaking as he watched Harry's face. Harry still looked so trusting, which made this ten times harder. 

Louis looked down at his feet, knowing he wouldn't be able to say this if he had to look into those big, green eyes. "I missed you, and I was lonely and… I ended up going to Nick's last night. We drank and talked, and… we kissed." He released a shaky breath. "We kissed for a while. I spent the night there, but nothing else happened. We just kissed, and we were drunk, and it probably didn't mean anything; I just… I'm sorry."

He finally forced himself to look up and meet Harry's eyes again. "I'm so sorry. I never meant for this to happen, I just… it happened, and…"

He trailed off and looked at Harry, shaking his head. "I have no excuse or explanation. I fucked up."

Harry was looking at him, and he looked a little surprised now, but didn't show any other emotions. Which was surprising, considering Harry was such a bad actor and liar – but for once, he managed to keep his face almost completely neutral. Which made Louis nervous. He'd expected Harry to throw a tantrum; to yell at him, slam doors and get angry. 

But Harry only looked at him intently, eyes boring into his soul, seemingly, and Louis couldn't hold the eye contact for more than a few seconds. Ashamed, he stared at his feet, waiting for Harry to finally react. 

It felt like minutes before Harry said something; minutes during which they stood there in silence, in the centre of their living room, neither of them saying a word. 

"I sent him a picture of my cock," Harry said finally. Louis looked up in confusion before he understood what Harry was referring to. He looked at him curiously, not sure what Harry was saying. 

"I sent him a picture of my cock," he repeated quietly, "and you kissed him. As far as I'm concerned, we're even."

Louis's eyebrows shot up; of all the things he'd expected Harry to say, this was definitely not it. 

Harry touched his hand and Louis could finally relax a little, squeezing Harry's fingers back and looking at him apologetically; he knew that saying 'sorry' ten times wouldn't help anyone, but he still wanted to show Harry that he truly was sorry for betraying him. 

"I do think we should talk about this, though," Harry said then, tugging on Louis's arm and drawing him closer. "About the whole Nick situation. Because whether you want to admit it or not, Louis, I think you're just as attracted to him as I am. And maybe that's okay. Maybe we should accept that, and agree that kissing someone else is okay, as long as that other person is Nick."

Louis stared at him, not sure he understood what Harry was suggesting.

Harry brushed his lips over Louis's, and rested his hands on his hips. "What I mean is that we both clearly have a bit of a thing for him. And maybe the threesome resolved some of that tension for me, but I think it had the opposite effect on you. I think ever since we slept with him, you're more intrigued by him. I watched you guys kiss, and that didn't look like a kiss between two people who dislike each other to me."

He took a breath. "So what I'm saying is that… maybe we should make "Nick-time" a regular thing. Whenever we're both feeling adventurous, we can ring him up and have another threesome. Or you can go to him and snog him for a while when you're feeling down and want to get away from me for a while – which I know doesn't happen a lot, but you never know; you might get sick of me." He gave him a little smile. "And the same goes for me; I'm allowed to kiss him too. But we can only do this if we're both one hundred percent all right with it. If you can't handle the idea of me spending time with Nick alone, then we shouldn't even consider this. But if you trust me, and know that I love you and will always come back to you, then… I think we should give this a try."

Louis looked at him, thinking this over. It seemed odd – kind of unconventional, sure – but when he thought about it, their whole situation was unconventional. They were in a secret relationship, Louis had a pretend girlfriend, and it did get stressful sometimes. He never wanted to take his frustrations out on Harry, so maybe this would be a good solution for all of them. And they couldn't know if it would work out unless they tried, right?

Sure, the idea of sharing Harry with Nick still didn't sit entirely right with Louis, but he did trust Harry (and Nick, at least a little) and knew that Nick wouldn't come between them. He just _knew_. 

And the threesome _had_ been hot, and Louis definitely wanted to do it again at some point. 

After much consideration, he finally nodded. "Okay. I think we should give it a go."

Harry gave him a smile and pulled him into a tight hug, their bodies fitting together as they embraced. Louis held onto him; he'd been so sure he was going to lose Harry that the fact that he didn't only get to keep his boyfriend, but to spend some more time with Nick as well, relieved him endlessly, his body sagging against Harry's as he breathed him in again. 

"So you're not mad at me?" Louis asked after a moment, needing to be sure. 

"I'm not mad at you," Harry sighed, nuzzling him. "I'm mad _about_ you, though. And it's been three days, so I'm really hoping we don't have any band-related plans tonight and can spend some time on our own, in bed. I have to show you just how much I've missed you."

Louis drew back and grinned at him, studying Harry, a mock-thoughtful look on his face. "I think that can be arranged," he murmured, laughing when Harry grinned happily and pulled him into a hard kiss. 

The tension of the past two days seeped out of him as he melted into the kiss, and Louis couldn't help but feel a little excited. He felt like their relationship had just reached a very interesting new stage, and he was eager to find out what it would be like to sort of date two people at the same time; have a bit of a love triangle. Or lust triangle. Whatever.

But first, they were going to focus on each other; reconnect after the time spent apart, and make love all night; show each other that their relationship was strong enough for them to let a third person into their little bubble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter might be the last one... maybe an epilogue after that; I'll have to see :) Thanks so much for all the feedback! <3


	10. Chapter 10

Saturday came along, and with it, One Direction's takeover at Radio 1. Harry got up at half past eight, took a shower and got ready, then kissed Louis awake and told him he was going to see him later. Louis nodded, wished him good luck and then went back to sleep. Harry left the house and took a cab to the radio station, his heart beating fast, stomach fluttering in anticipation.

It was the first time he would see Nick again after everything that had happened, and he was a little nervous. After talking some more about a possible three-way relationship with Nick, he and Louis had come to the conclusion that it was worth a try, if Nick was interested. And they both knew that he would be. Harry wasn't sure if he was going to tell him today – but he and Louis had both decided that they were going to visit Nick after the Teen Awards the next day. 

He arrived at the radio station half an hour before he and Nick were supposed to start their two hours on the radio together, and he was relieved when Grimmy was already there. He waved at him, giving him a smile when he approached him, glad that things weren't too awkward. 

"Harry Styles," Nick said warmly, giving him a grin. "It's been a while."

Harry raised a brow and laughed. "Has it? Not really… Or do you miss me that much when we're apart for a week?"

Nick shrugged, giving him a smile. "I always miss you."

Harry smiled back, rubbing the back of his neck, trying not to show how happy that statement made him. They stood there for a moment before Nick bit his lip and took him aside.

"Hey, I don't know if Louis told you but–"

"He told me," Harry said instantly, interrupting him. 

"Oh," Nick said, looking surprised and unsurprised at the same time. "And…?"

"And we've talked about it and it's fine. Don't worry about it. I'm not mad at you or anything." Harry smiled at him when Nick seemed relieved, and reached up to touch his shoulder. "Anyway – we should probably talk about the show, huh? What music we're going to play, how many times you're going to say my name…"

Nick rolled his eyes and poked his shoulder. "Brat. I'm not _that_ obsessed with you."

"Nooo," Harry laughed. "Not at all. You're only my biggest fan – right after Louis."

Nick smiled. "I can't help it. It's your dimples and the curly hair. I just can't resist those."

They grinned at each other, then proceeded to plan their show, and finally were live on air. It was a good show, Harry had to admit, and he loved doing this with Nick. He was glad the other man had claimed him for himself, so to speak, because he wouldn't have wanted to do this with anyone else. 

He hoped Louis would have just as much fun with Greg. 

Around noon, Zayn arrived and took over. Nick had stuff to do, so they didn't get to talk much more and Harry took a taxi back home, amused when he found Louis still in bed. 

"Someone's lazy," he teased as he hopped onto the bed and gave him a gentle kiss, smiling down at him adoringly. Louis looked up at him and returned the smile, cupping the back of Harry's neck and leaning in to rub their noses together in a gentle Eskimo kiss. 

"Can't see why not," Louis said softly, stretching and folding his arms behind his head. "You weren't around, we don't have anything else on our schedule today – and to be honest, Radio 1 is very entertaining today, so… as far as I'm concerned, there's nothing better than spending the day in bed."

Harry smiled down at him. "So you listened? What did you think?"

Louis smiled back. "Do you really have to ask? You know how much I love your voice – and Nick's, as much as I hate to admit it – and the music you played was good as well, so…"

Harry smiled and smooched his nose, then flopped down beside him. He wrapped an arm around Louis's waist and rested his head on his shoulder, closing his eyes as they listened to Zayn on the radio. 

When they got hungry, they ordered food, eating it while listening to the rest of Zayn's episode and most of Niall's. At some point, they moved to the bathroom, since Louis had to get ready for his radio show, and they said goodbye with a long kiss before Louis left. 

Harry got back under the covers, getting ready to listen to Louis and Greg, and couldn't suppress a smile when he heard his baby's voice on the radio. Of course he got to hear said voice every single day of his life, but it was always special to hear his boyfriend when they were doing something "official" for their band. Harry liked to forget about the fact that he was dating him for a while, and pretend to just be a regular fan. He liked trying to figure out what it was like to hear Louis when you didn't know him personally, and he always came to the conclusion that everyone should be in love with Louis. He was sweet and funny and perfect, and his voice alone should be enough to make everyone's knees weak. 

And then Greg got him to play the piano. Harry melted, and when the show ended, he waited impatiently for Louis to get back, so he could tell and show him just how much he loved him and how perfect he was.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

The Teen Awards were the next day, and they spent most of the morning rehearsing and getting ready for them. They didn't get to see Nick until shortly before the award ceremony, and didn't have much time to talk.

Louis met Nick's eyes when they were all standing together backstage, blushing a little at the intensity he found there. They hadn't seen each other since Louis had disappeared on him the morning after their kiss. Nick had texted him repeatedly, and Louis had ignored his texts until Harry had come back and they'd talked about it. Then he had finally replied and told him that it was okay. They hadn't discussed the meaning of the kisses, however – but they would have time to do that tonight. 

For now, they had to be their charming selves, entertain the fans, and win some awards. 

Despite the fact that Louis's opinion about Nick Grimshaw had changed considerably over the past week or two, he couldn't help the snappy comebacks whenever Nick said something to him. So when he asked if there was room for a sixth member in their band, Louis said no. Nick seemed amused, and when he looked at him, Louis suppressed a smirk. He also ignored the way his stomach flipped when Nick gave him a decidedly flirty look, loaded with sexual tension. 

Tonight was going to be _good_. 

Whenever they were having fun and experiencing overwhelming things like winning awards or performing live, the time seemed to pass at an incredible speed, and the Teen Awards were no different. It felt like they'd barely won their first award when they finished their last song, and were done for the day. Nick wasn't quite finished yet, so Louis and Harry left the venue and went back home for a much-needed shower, and to get ready for whatever they were going to do with Nick tonight. 

When they were ready to leave sometime later, Harry turned to Louis and cupped his cheeks. "Okay. I'm going to ask you one last time – are you sure about this?"

Louis considered it once again, but gave Harry the same response he'd given him a few days ago. "Yes," he said. "I'm sure. We've discussed the rules and know that we'll stop as soon as one of us is uncomfortable with it, so… yeah. I'm sure. We'll do this, see how it goes, and hopefully Nick will agree."

Harry smiled. "Oh, he will. He looked at both of us like a starved man tonight – he's not gonna say no."

They left their place then, and Louis drove them to Nick's. His car was in the driveway when they arrived, signalling that Nick was home, and they made their way up the steps to ring the doorbell. 

It took a moment for Nick to open the door, and when he did, his hair was standing up awkwardly and his eyes were tiny; he'd obviously been asleep. Louis suppressed a chuckle.

Without giving any of them a chance to say 'hi' or explain why they were even here, Harry cupped the back of Nick's neck and kissed him. Louis snorted when Nick almost fell over in surprise, and when he and Harry had stumbled a few steps into the flat, Louis followed, closing the door behind himself. 

He'd been sure that watching Harry kiss Nick again would make him jealous – but for some reason, it didn't. Maybe it was the fact that he knew he was going to get to kiss him again as well, or maybe he'd finally overcome his jealousy and didn't see Nick as a threat anymore. 

Because he wasn't. Louis knew Harry loved him more than anyone, and that he wasn't going to leave him for Nick. He was sure that there would be moments when he would still feel a little jealous, but for now, he'd come to terms with this arrangement. 

Nick's hands wrapped around Harry's arms, and after a moment, he pulled him off him, sucking in a breath when Harry finally let go of his lips and let him breathe. Nick's expression was one of pure confusion, and while he tried to catch his breath, he looked between the two of them, now seeming much more awake than a few minutes ago. 

"What…"

"Well, Nick," Louis said, sliding one arm around Nick's shoulders, the other one around Harry, leading them into the living room. "Harry and I have been talking and we've come to the conclusion that our little adventure last weekend was quite enjoyable, and now we're back for more. Since we both seem unable to keep our hands off of you for whatever reason, we've decided that there's no point in trying to stay away from you. And this is why we're going to include you in our sex life from now on, and do this sort of thing regularly."

He sat down, arms on the back of the couch, stretching like he owned the place and looking up at Nick with a raised eyebrow. Harry flopped down next to him, nestling into him and looking up at Nick with a wide smile. 

Nick looked perplexed. He rubbed his chin as he glanced between them, and Louis could almost see the wheels turning in his head as he tried to comprehend this. When he finally seemed to find his voice again, all he managed was, "I… what?"

Louis sighed heavily, reached for Nick's wrist and tugged him down between them. Harry moved over right away, and snuggled into Nick instead, fingers playing with his messy quiff. Louis wrapped a hand around the back of Nick's neck and smiled. 

"What I'm saying," he said slowly, making sure his to let his breath ghost over Nick's neck, and a smug grin appeared on his lips when he saw a shiver run through the older man. "What I'm saying, Nick, is that you get to shag both of us again, whenever the three of us want to. You also have my permission to snog Harry whenever you might feel the need to do that – and Harry's okay with the two of _us_ kissing as well, when he's not around. A little groping is permissible as well, but we only fuck when it's the three of us together."

He leaned in and licked a trail up Nick's neck, then circled the shell of his ear with the tip of his tongue. "So, _Nick_. Are you in, or are you out?"

Nick only needed a moment to contemplate this; seconds later, he breathed, "In. I'm in."

Louis smiled. "Fantastic. Didn't think you'd say no."

Harry didn't waste any time; when Louis tilted his head to look at his boyfriend, he saw that he'd already pressed his lips to Nick's neck and was sucking on it, one hand still tangled in Nick's hair, the other one resting on his thigh, squeezing it. 

Louis placed two fingers to Nick's chin and turned his head towards him, meeting his eyes. Nick's lids fluttered half-closed in obvious enjoyment of what Harry was doing to his neck. Louis's grin softened into a smile and he touched Nick's cheek gently before he leaned in and kissed his lips. It didn't take long for Nick to respond, and soon, the kiss turned deep and passionate, tongues tangling, teeth clashing. 

As it turned out, kissing Nick was much more enjoyable without the horrible guilt Louis had felt right after it the last time they'd done it, and he could allow himself to fall into the kiss without worrying about how Harry would feel about it because now he _knew_ that Harry didn't mind. And when he drew back, he had to smile because Harry was watching them, green eyes dark and filled with desire. 

"Shall we take this to the bedroom, lads?" Louis asked, clearing his throat when his voice came out much lower and raspier than he'd expected. 

Nick's mouth opened but in the end, he just nodded mutely, and managed to get up. Harry gave Louis a grin and a quick peck on the lips before he grabbed Nick's hand and tugged him up the stairs with much enthusiasm. Louis smiled as he watched them, then reached down to adjust his erection in his trousers before following the other two to Nick's bedroom. 

Louis entered it just when Harry pushed Nick onto the bed and climbed onto his lap, wrapping his arms around him as he snogged him eagerly. Louis watched them for a moment before he walked over to Nick's stereo and turned on some non-distracting background music. 

He watched the other two while he started taking off his clothes, smiling when Nick opened his eyes and couldn't help watching him. Fully undressed, Louis took a few steps closer to the bed and looked down at Harry and Nick fondly when they broke the kiss to look back at him appreciatively. 

Harry climbed off Nick's lap and tugged his t-shirt over his head while Nick reached for Louis and pulled him onto the bed with them. "Eager much?" Louis teased, and Nick rolled his eyes. 

"I think we need a way to shut you up," he said slowly, leaning back on his arms and looking down at his crotch and up at Louis again, licking his lips suggestively. Louis raised an eyebrow, and while he part of him felt like coming up with a witty retort, his arousal was stronger, and he moved to straddle Nick's thighs. He unbuttoned his trousers and tugged them over his hips, along with his underwear. 

His tongue darted out to lick dry lips and he shoved Nick's shirt up to his chest to press his lips to the other man's stomach, sucking on it hard enough to leave a mark. Nick's head fell back and he moaned softly while Louis continued his way down his body and finally rubbed his cheek against Nick's erection. He wrapped a hand around the base, pulled the foreskin back and breathed on the already leaking head teasingly. 

Before Nick could complain, he leaned forward and sucked all of him into his mouth, eyes closing as he let his tongue explore the other man's length. 

"Fuck," Nick breathed, sliding a hand into Louis's hair and tugging encouragingly. Louis started sucking, using his mouth, tongue and teeth (just a little) to drive Nick crazy. He smiled inwardly when Nick's moans grew louder. If there was anything Louis was good at, it was sucking cock. He always managed to reduce Harry to a whimpering mess, and he wasn't surprised to find out that Nick approved of his skills as well. 

Suddenly, Nick's moans were muffled, and when Louis looked up, he saw that Harry was kissing him again, fingers pinching Nick's nipples none too gently. 

Louis drew back to watch them for a moment, then plunged again, tightening his lips around Nick's cock as he doubled his efforts and sucked hard, cheeks hollowing.

A second hand joined Nick's in his hair, and a moment later, Louis felt Harry's unmistakable tug. "Louiiis," he whined. "Don't be greedy; let me have some too."

Louis sighed inwardly but finally released Nick's erection with a wet 'pop', licking his slightly swollen lips as he met Nick's eyes again. Then he moved aside and chuckled in amusement when Harry disappeared between Nick's legs and took over. 

He moved to lie down beside Nick, pressing a hand to his chest to lower him onto the bed. He watched Nick's face; cheeks flushed, forehead already slightly sweaty and eyes nearly black with arousal. Nick shifted a little and his fingers brushed Louis's lower abdomen. Louis looked down and bit his lip when Nick's hand wrapped around his cock and he started stroking him. His hips jerked forward a little and he let out a moan at Nick's firm grip, then leaned in to trail gentle kisses down Nick's neck, moaning encouragingly into his ear. 

He reached down and covered Nick's hand with his own, guiding it on his cock. 

After a moment, he changed his mind and removed Nick's hand. He pushed himself up and moved a leg over Nick to straddle his chest. He looked down at him and smiled slowly, then reached down, took hold of his cock and made sure Nick's eyes were on it as he pulled the foreskin back and brushed the slightly wet tip of his cock over Nick's bottom lip. 

Behind him, he could hear the slurping sound of Harry's mouth, and chuckled softly. Harry was so enthusiastic about sucking cock – he took it very seriously.

He focused back on Nick and his breath caught in his throat when he saw Nick licking the pre-come off his bottom lip. Louis leaned forward a little and was pleased when Nick took the hint and took him into his mouth. Louis's eyes closed and he sighed softly when Nick started rubbing the flat of his tongue against the head of his cock and then sucked on it. 

It was kind of odd to do this with someone other than Harry – even though the latter was present, of course. For such a long time, the only mouth and hands he'd had on his body had been Harry's, and it was kind of exciting to feel someone else's touch for a change. 

He couldn't stop himself from thrusting forward into the wet heat of Nick's mouth after a little while. Nick's hands were on his arse, squeezing it, fingers rubbing along the crack, and Louis clenched around Nick's finger, a hoarse moan escaping him. "Ohh…"

He gasped when Nick suddenly pulled him forward, swallowing his cock to the hilt, and Louis gripped the headboard of the bed to keep himself from losing his balance. He looked down at Nick, eyes nearly rolling into the back of his head at the amazing sight between his legs. 

He gripped the headboard harder when Nick suddenly released him, ready to whine disappointedly – but a moment later, Nick pulled him forward and sucked one of his balls into his mouth, massaging it with his tongue. Louis bit his lip hard when he did the same thing to the other one and then tugged lightly on his sack with his lips, nipping teasingly.

"Turn around," Nick murmured then. Louis looked down at him cluelessly, trying to focus on his words, and Nick made a gesture with his hand. "Face away from me."

Louis understood and managed to do as Nick had requested, his eyelids fluttering when he felt Nick's tongue press against his perineum and then brush his hole, wet and warm. 

"Oh god," he hissed when the tip of Nick's tongue pressed against his entrance and he repeated it several times, fucking him with it.

"Jesus," he breathed, spreading his legs wide to give Nick better access. 

Meanwhile, Harry was still busy pleasuring Nick with his tongue and mouth – and Louis was surprised at Nick's self-control. Whenever Harry sucked _him_ off, Louis didn't last more than a few minutes. But Nick was older, of course, and obviously more experienced – and just the idea that he could probably teach them a _lot_ made Louis's cock twitch in anticipation. 

Harry finally pulled off Nick's cock and looked up at Louis. His curls were messy, lips wet and glistening in the faint light of Nick's bedside lamp, and Louis felt the sudden urge to kiss him breathless. He reached for Harry and pulled him closer, cupping Harry's dimply cheeks as he kissed him hard, tongue rubbing against Harry's. Harry returned the kiss, their cocks brushing when Harry moved closer to him. 

Nick finally stopped tongue-fucking him, and Louis reluctantly broke the kiss to look behind himself, amused when he found Nick staring at his arse with a certain fascination. He laughed. "Enjoying the view?"

Nick blinked and looked up to meet his eyes, a smirk tugging on the corners of his mouth. "Quite," he admitted. "I'm sure you've heard it many times before – but you really have the most amazing arse I've ever seen. I can't wait to find out how tight you feel around my cock."

Louis's breath hitched and he swallowed hard, cock twitching. Seeing Louis's approving smile, Nick raised a brow and grinned. "Now, would you get off me, lads? As amazing as the view really _is_ , I do have plans for both of you, so…"

Louis nodded mutely and got off him, his knees a little shaky. He couldn't wait to find out what Nick's plans for them were. Harry followed suit and literally bounced on the bed a little, his smile wide.

Nick pushed himself up and licked his lips, then reached into his bedside table drawer to pull out a couple of condoms and lube. Louis and Harry watched him as he slid the condom over his dick and lubed it generously. Then Nick pushed himself up onto his knees and touched Harry's face gently, leaning in to brush a kiss over his lips. Harry's lashes fluttered and he smiled, sucking Nick's bottom lip into his mouth teasingly before releasing it when Nick broke the kiss. 

Nick gave him a grin, then looked at Louis. Suddenly, he grabbed him and flipped him over, arms wrapped around his middle as two fingers probed his entrance. Louis let out a surprised gasp and felt Nick chuckle into his ear. His eyes fluttered closed when Nick slid his fingers inside. Louis moaned and pushed back against them almost instantly, clenching around them. Nick scissored his fingers, stretching him, and Louis stared at Harry, who was surveying the scene interestedly. 

Louis hissed when Nick pulled his fingers out again just as suddenly as he'd pushed them in, then whimpered when he felt Nick's cock slide between his arse cheeks. He pushed back against him with a desperation he was almost ashamed of, then buried his face in the pillow when Nick finally stopped bloody _teasing_ him and pushed inside. 

"Oh god," Louis moaned, his voice embarrassingly high-pitched because Nick's first thrust was rather rough, and he slid in all the way right away. His fingers dug into Louis's hip and he moaned shakily into Louis's ear. 

"Fuck, you're tight," he whispered. "Tighter than I expected."

Louis swallowed hard, then gasped again when Nick started to move, finding a steady rhythm that made Louis's head spin and took his breath away. He couldn't do anything, just kept his face pressed into the pillow, muffling his increasingly loud moans. 

After a while, he felt Nick's warm breath on the back of his neck. "I think your boyfriend's feeling a little left out," Nick murmured against his skin. 

Louis managed to lift his head enough to look at Harry, who was watching them intently, hand moving slowly on his own cock. Louis reached for him, stroking Harry's thigh gently. "Let go, love – let me," Louis murmured, his voice hoarse. 

Harry nodded and let go of his cock instantly, scooting closer. Louis wrapped his hand around Harry's erection, stroking him firmly and moaning whenever Nick thrust into him. His own cock was pressed against his stomach, twitching whenever Nick slammed in. 

They stayed like that for a while; Nick fucking him, hand resting on his stomach while Louis was wanking Harry hard and fast, just the way he liked it. Harry's fingers were tangled into Louis's hair, tugging occasionally, their combined moans filling the room. 

Suddenly, Nick stopped and panted into his ear. "Let go of Harry – and Harry, don't whine. You're gonna get off in a moment. Trust me."

Louis obediently let go of Harry's cock, then blinked when Nick lifted one of his legs over his head and turned him onto his stomach without sliding out of him. Louis looked up and pulled his knees up when Nick was between his legs, and stared up at him, breathing heavily. 

Nick leaned forward and captured his lips in a kiss, then started slamming into him even harder than before. It took a few thrusts before Nick found his prostate, but when he did, Louis made an incoherent little sound, pushing back against him right away. Their eyes locked, Nick fucked him, hard and fast, and Louis knew it wouldn't take much longer for him to come. He wanted to reach down to touch his cock, but Harry was faster and grabbed his hands, taking both his wrists into one of his large hands and pinning them above his head. 

"Harry!" Louis hissed in frustration, but then moaned when Harry kissed his collarbone and bit his shoulder. 

"You can touch yourself when we say it's okay," Harry murmured into his ear, his voice low, breathy and heavy. Louis sucked in a sharp breath – Harry had never been so bossy and controlling before, and if Louis was entirely honest, he had to admit that it aroused him, being taken like this, with no control at all. 

Nick smiled. "That's right, Harry, love. _We_ decide when he comes."

Louis whimpered when Nick slammed into his prostate repeatedly, then watched his face in fascination. He could tell that Nick was just as close as he himself was, and Louis let out a soft gasp when Nick pulled out. He watched him tug off the condom and squeeze his cock, jerking himself twice more before he came with a forceful splash over Louis's stomach and chest. 

Louis moaned at the feel of hot, sticky come against his skin, and couldn't keep his eyes off Nick's face as the other man squeezed his cock till he'd literally squeezed the last drop of come out. 

"Your turn, Haz," Nick murmured then, moving away. Louis stretched his legs, then rubbed his wrists when Harry let go of them and moved between his legs. Harry picked his legs up, holding onto them as he nudged Louis's opening with his cock before he slid in. 

Louis gasped. Before, he hadn't been sure if Nick or Harry had the bigger cock, and it didn't really matter because they both knew how to use it – but now, it was obvious that it was Harry. He stretched him even more than Nick and slammed into him without mercy, stimulating his prostate with every single thrust. 

Louis moaned loudly until he was silenced by Nick's lips as they pressed against his own, tongue invading his mouth while Harry continued pounding him, his hips slapping against his arse, hard and fast. 

Nick broke the kiss and reached between Louis's legs, wrapping a firm hand around his cock, stroking him roughly when Harry pulled out. Louis stared up at his boyfriend, watching him give himself a couple of strokes before he coated Louis's stomach and chest with his come as well. 

Nick's hand was moving insistently on Louis's cock, and when Harry was spent, he reached between Louis's legs, slid three fingers inside him and bit the inside of his thigh. That was all it took for Louis's hips to jerk up helplessly, his body nearly coming off the bed as he exploded, coming copiously over Nick's hand and his own stomach. 

He barely had time to recover from the force of his orgasm before Harry murmured, "Look; it's the three of us," a little smile on his lips. He leaned forward and trailed his tongue over Louis's stomach, scooping up some of their combined come with his tongue and tasting the three of them. 

"Fuck," he murmured when he'd swallowed, then flopped down to Louis's left, panting heavily. "That was beyond incredible…"

He closed his eyes, sucking in a deep breath, while Louis's whole body was still shaking. He was sore and sated, and had never felt more fucking alive in his life. He turned his head and looked at Nick, who was looking down at him intently. Louis touched his cheek, his eyes fluttering closed when Nick leaned in to kiss him gently. Louis slid his hand around the back of his neck, holding him firmly as he kissed him slowly, lazily, tongues tangling as they came down from the high of their orgasms. 

When Louis drew back and turned to Harry, he had to laugh. Always exhausted after sex, Harry had already fallen asleep; a happy little smile on his peaceful, almost angelic features. 

Louis leaned in and brushed a kiss over his nose, then turned back to Nick who was snorting. "Does he always pass out right after he's come?"

Louis pondered. "Not always, but it does happen," he answered, returning the smile. 

He pushed himself up on his elbows, watching Nick when he reached for some tissues and wiped the come off Louis's stomach. Louis felt sticky and was in desperate need of a shower, but his legs literally felt like jelly, and he wasn't sure if he'd be able to move, even if he tried. 

So he just let himself fall back against the pillows and reached for the sheets when Nick pulled them up to cover them. He made sure Harry was tucked in, then turned his head to look at Nick, who was looking back at him, his expression thoughtful. 

"So we really get to do this whenever we want, from now on?" he asked quietly. "Have you thought this through? You're not gonna get jealous?"

Louis nodded. "Yeah, we're sure. I was a little hesitant about it at first, but I think it's gonna work out. I told Harry about our kiss the other day, and he came up with this crazy idea, and… I don't know – maybe it's ridiculous, but I really think it's going to work. We both want you, you want both of us, and this… is a good arrangement, I think.

Nick slid an arm under Louis's head and Louis moved closer, snuggling into him, running his fingers through Nick's chest hair – which he kind of liked. In fact, he found himself noticing the differences between Harry and Nick, liking that they were completely different types. He wasn't comparing them or finding one of them more attractive than the other, really, but it was kind of nice to be able to have sex with two such different men. 

"Well," Nick said softly, "If tonight was any indication – then yeah, it's definitely going to work. I think the next months are going to be quite interesting."

Louis smiled. "You don't say," he murmured, then closed his eyes and moved even closer to Nick when he was kissed again. After a moment, he felt a warm body wrap around him from behind as Harry spooned him. He felt his boyfriend's face nuzzle his neck, and smiled. 

Nick wrapped an arm around both of them and brushed a kiss over Louis's nose. "Night, Louis."

Louis nodded, closing his eyes. "Night, Nick."

He took a deep breath and smiled to himself because he'd literally never felt anything as perfect as being trapped between two warm bodies; one of them belonging to his boyfriend whom he loved more than anything in the world, and the other one his lover's, whom he'd come to care about a lot during the past weeks. 

Maybe this was crazy, and if people knew about it, they probably wouldn't understand. Louis could already see the headlines if the press got wind of this, and management would literally piss themselves if they knew about it. 

But while it technically probably _was_ a little crazy and definitely unconventional, Louis's whole life was kind of surreal right now, and as long as it worked for them, he didn't give a fuck what anyone else thought about their choices. Anyone who didn't like it could piss off. They were just jealous anyway because they didn't have two gorgeous men who were crazy about them in their bed. 

But they weren't going to find out anyway. No one would find out. This was their little secret, and it only concerned the three of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks to everyone who's read the story and let me know (via comment or kudos) that they liked it.
> 
> I'm not ruling out the possibility that I might come back to this universe at some point and write a few (smutty) oneshots whenever I find the time and inspiration, but for now, this is the end. I hope you enjoyed it :) ♥


End file.
